Glee:Reborn
by danjackson
Summary: After the glee club disbanded in season 5 the members went their separate ways, sure that it would not come back. However after 5 years of work Finn Hudson has been given the chance to lead the revival of the group on a trial basis. Can he prove that the New Directions deserve to come back full time. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hey so this is my first story so let me know what you guys think. I don't have a beta so please feel free to point out any spelling or grammar issues as I did the best I could. Now on to notes about the story. This is picking up after the glee club disbanding although in this story Finn is still alive. I won't be using any of the season 6 newbies as even though most of the characters won't be having a big role in this story I don't feel like I can write the new ones well enough although I did use some of the story lines for the characters that happened in season 5 and 6. Also sorry for the first chapter being so wordy. I only meant for this to be a couple of paragraphs and to introduce the new characters but it became too long.**

**Also future author notes hopefully won't be as long**

**Disclaimer Note: I do not own Glee or any of its characters as those belong to RIB and Fox**

Finn Hudson had worked for five years for this. He had gone back to college, got his teaching degree and started teaching history at McKinley High all for the hope that one day he could convince the principal, and the board, and the superintendent that the Glee Club which had been unceremoniously ripped away from the school should be reinstated.

Of course he wasn't alone in this pursuit but he was the only one that stayed at home base to try and make it work. It wasn't the younger kids fault as Sue had essentially forced them out, making them transfer to different schools. Marley and her mom had "transferred" to a school in LA and last he had heard from her she was doing great. She was in London right now as part of some study abroad program so communication had been less frequent. Most of their communication went through Jake or Ryder, mostly Jake, who stayed in touch with her although Finn made sure to always watch all the videos she posted and congratulate her whenever she had performances. Jake had been sent to a school in Chicago which had inadvertently worked out great as his mom had managed to land a job that more than any job she had here in Lima. Now Jake was in Julliard dancing on a full scholarship and also tried to come back to Lima periodically to catch up with Finn.

Ryder on the other hand had decided to quit singing at least publicly like he had been doing. After what happened with Glee Club he had decided to focus his attention on football and from what Finn heard was doing quite well in college. Unique also was sent to New York, and was now on Broadway. Kitty was the tough one as without the other kids' influence she had reverted back to her queen bee personality but after she reconnected with Jake he had called an intervention with him, Marley, Sam, Ryder, Blaine, Artie and Quinn which seemed to work. She and Jake seemed to hang out now although neither would say if they were dating.  
Sam, to his credit, had also moved back to Lima after a brief stay in New York and had also decided to get a job working at McKinley under Coach Beiste as an assistant coach. The rest of the New York crew had also graduated from their respective colleges and were all still living in New York although he tries to keep in regular contact with them especially his step-brother, Kurt who was currently living in marital bliss with his husband Blaine. After 4 years of postponing, breakups and fighting, the two of them had finally decided to get married last spring. It wasn't the biggest ceremony which had surprised him but it was still great. They had him, his parents, Cooper, the other glee kids and the leftovers of Blaine's warbler group all in attendance.  
He would have to say Puck had changed the most. After a near run-in with the law and Shelby threatening to withhold Beth from him he had decided that his life needed a reboot. So following in Finns almost footsteps he had decided to join the army and it has worked out great for him, he even managed to get Quinn to get back together with him and they were apparently happy. Mercedes had gotten a number 1 album and went on tour with Brittany and Mike as her backup dancers.

had his son, Daniel and he and Emma had moved to Connecticut where they had found jobs at a high school, where Emma was working as the school psychologist and had gotten a job teaching history and running the glee club. He sends Finn videos of their performances from time to time and offers for him to come and help him but Finn declines every time, feeling that he has to finish the job in Lima at all costs.

The big break that he was waiting for finally happened. Sue Sylvester, after years of reigning over McKinley High with an iron fist had been swayed by a political committee to run for office in Ohio with an eye to a future White House bid. Her replacement, Principal Allen, while not as cold hearted had still taken some time to convince but Finn had finally won him over. He was given a year trial run and if the glee club didn't win it all at the end of the year they would not be allowed to continue. Smiling, Finn had gladly taken that opportunity.

Now all he had to do was find members to join the club. He hurries before class to post the signup sheet taking a moment to smile in amazement at the fact that he had finally done it before heading to teach his first class, hopeful that when he returned at the end of the day the signup sheet would be full.

**a/N:So let me know what you guys think. Also on another quick note I have most of the relationships for the originals down but not for the season 4 newbies. So let me know what relationships you guys would want to see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Here is the second chapter of Glee:Reborn. Thank you to everyone that reviewed and followed. I meant to get this out sooner but I got distracted with other things.  
**

**There was a tiny mistake in the document so I had to redo it . Although in my original when Finn is talking to Rachel about Kurt and the glee club Will is mentioned in the one posted he is omitted. I'm not sure why but I thought it best to change it. Again sorry for the mistake.  
**

**To the reviewers:**

**ItWasntMee: Thank you for the review. While I do intend to have the originals play big roles in this story, especially Rachel and Kurt(It will make more sense this chapter and later). I also plan to have a chapter similar to the season 4 thanksgiving episode where the originals come back as mentors but I'm not sure about that.**

**Booklover7325: Thank you for the review. I get what you mean as I originally intended for the first chapter summary to be shorter and also introduce the new characters but it ran longer than intended.**

**Also I made a tiny mistake in the first chapter as Puck is in the Air Force and not in the army. Sorry about that. **

"Join some clubs, make some new friends." That's what Jeremiah Elliot's dad had said to him when he dropped him off for school this morning. Jeremiah scoffed to himself as he walked down the hallway to his first class. The freshman had moved to Lima a few months ago because his dad had gotten a new job. While he understood the reasons, that didn't mean he liked having to leave behind all the people he knew and come to a school where he was an outsider. Someone bumped into him sending him crashing to the floor while they just ran away, not bothering to check on him or say sorry probably on their way to class. Grumbling he got up, dusting himself off before collecting his things. Out of the corner of his eye he spots a signup sheet and looking closer he sees it's for a glee club at the school. Shrugging he decided to put his name down. This could be his way to put himself out there and make friends. Yeah sure glee might have an effect on his popularity but it wasn't like he was Mr. Popular right now so what did it hurt. He sprawls his name on the signup sheet before heading to class.

"Have I ever mentioned that I hate math class?"

"Yes about a million times. Today." Monica Bishop rolls her eyes at her best friend Brandi Fowler who just shrugs as the pair walk out of their math class.

"Well I feel like it's important to emphasize how boring it is. I mean when am I ever going to need this stuff when I'm taking over the world?"

Monica shakes her head as she smiles at her best friend. Brandi had made it clear that the minute they were done with school she was off to LA to be an actress or a singer, she really didn't care. She just wanted to be famous. There was still time for that as this was only the beginning of their sophomore year.

"So if you think you don't need math or any other subject, why are you still here in lowly Lima, Ohio instead of in LA?" She grins at her best friend who, as expected rose to the bait.

"Hey, someone has to be here for you. I mean without me who would you have to hang out?"

Brandi laughs as Monica makes a face before raising an eyebrow.

"So what you're saying is that without you to hang out with I would be totally by myself, with no friends to hang out with?"

Brandi just shrugs as Monica laughs before draping an arm around Brandi's shoulder as the two girls make their way to their next class. Abruptly Brandi stops and nudges Monica. Monica looks at her confused before following her gaze and shaking her head.

'No. No. Brandiiiii." Her best friend wanted to sign her up for glee club. Brandi looks at Monica and pouts.

"Oh come on M. Please." Over her protests Brandi drags Monica to the clipboard, writing her name before holding the pen out for Monica. After a few minutes Monica sighs before grabbing the pen and writing her own name. Smiling, Brandi walks with Monica to their next class.

High schoolers needed new insults Byron McCarthy thought as he walks through the halls of McKinley High, careful not to draw too much attention to himself. He had already got hit with one wave of bullies as they shoved him into the lockers and called him names. Normally he didn't care about the attention as he was used to it being one of a few people that were out at McKinley but he did not feel like it today. His brother had volunteered to come back to Lima to straighten out the bullies but Byron declined every time. His brother had a good thing going on in Florida and he didn't want to ruin it for him. He's still stuck in his thoughts when he passes by Finn in the hallway.

"Mr. McCarthy." Finn begins as Byron finally looks up, visibly relaxing when he sees who it is.

"Mr. Hudson." Byron replies thankful it's just him but not wanting to be a part of this conversation for long.

Finn carefully looks at the teenager's features as he decides the best way to continue this conversation.

"You know Mr. McCarthy I couldn't help but notice you weren't in class this morning."

"Oh yeah, sorry, I had family things that I needed to attend to." Byron states, but chooses not to offer anything else.

Finn squints at him trying to see if he's being truthful but finally accepts this and nods.

"Alright, make sure that you get the notes from a classmate though, as we talked about the final paper." He couldn't be too angry, as him and Puck cut class all the time back in high school and plus it was only the second day. He did hope that eventually Byron would come to him and talk about these issues he was having but he understood his mistrust of authority. It wasn't like Sue Sylvester volunteered to have kids come talk to her about their problems as well as the fact that she had refused to replace Emma with someone even half-competent.

Byron simply nodded and not seeing any indication from Finn that he wanted to continue the conversation simply started walking back to his next class. On his way he passed a board that caught his eye and when he went back to look at it, he saw that it was a signup sheet for glee club. He took a minute to decide what he was going to do. On one hand joining the glee club would be social suicide, even with how low his standing at the school was, he knew it could always drop. On the other hand singing was always something he wanted to explore and his dad had raised him never to give in to fear. Finally he picks up the pen and puts his name down, feeling good about the decision.

6 people. At the end of the day there were 6 people that had signed up for glee club. Now Finn would be lying if he said he wasn't a little disappointed that the sheet wasn't completely full but 6 people signing up for the glee club was a good start. He had set the date for a week from now so as to give them enough time to pick their songs as well as allow other interested people to sign up. So, after he was done with all his work for the day, Finn headed home to his apartment.

No sooner had he gotten home and sat down on his couch that his phone started ringing. Not bothering to check the caller, he answered it and lay down on the couch.

"Hello."

"Hey Finn." Rachel Berry's voice came over the phone causing Finn to smile as he swung his feet up and sat back up again.

"Hey Rach. How are you? How's New York, how are your auditions?" After Funny Girl had closed its doors for the last time, Rachel had taken a little break before beginning to audition for other shows, as she had told Finn the last time they talked.

On the other side of the phone, in New York City, Rachel laughed

"Hey I'm good, auditions are going good, I got a couple callbacks so I'm focused on those right now. New York is good, I still see Kurt and Blaine and Artie and Santana and Brittany all the time. Jake comes by also, when he's not too swamped with classes. Quinn and Puck also stop by when they can, mostly to see Jake. You know you're always welcome to come up here"

Finn smiles at that last part. He knows he should have gone up there more but now with glee club he wasn't sure if he would have the time.

"Well that's all great. Congrats on the callbacks, you'll do great. I might take you up on that offer soon."

"Good, hey listen, Kurt told me about what happened. How you finally got the club back."

Finn grins as he thinks about Kurt's reaction. Besides Will the first person he had told about the glee club's revival was Kurt. While Will was obviously happy, congratulating him and offering to give him any advice that he needed, Kurt's reaction was way more joyful, promising to call the next time both were free so that they could talk all about it. Glee club was Kurt's sanctuary so he was extremely pleased that it was finally back.

"Yeah. Well not officially, it's still a trial run but I'm hopeful that this will all go well. Only 6 people have signed up though so I'm kind of nervous."

"Hey don't be. Remember how it was when we first started."

Finn laughs as he remembers the early days where it was only him, Rachel, Kurt, Artie, Tina and Mercedes before Puck and Quinn and the rest had joined.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right, everything will be good."

"Yeah, exactly. Anyways I have to get back to rehearsing, but I just wanted to call and tell you good luck. And also to tell you, you better be there opening night."

"Don't worry, I'll be there. Good luck, talk to you soon."

Finn chuckles as he hangs up the phone before going to make himself some food and sitting back down on the couch. Rachel was right that there was no need to be nervous.

One week later Finn was sitting in the auditorium waiting, the signup sheet next to him as well as a notepad. No one else had signed up but Finn was ok with that for now. He just hoped that these guys were good singers.

"Jeremiah Elliot." He called the first name on the sheet. Finn watched as the boy with headphones around his neck made his way to the stage. He had decided to wear a brown leather jacket and black jeans for the audition. Finn recalled seeing him once or twice in the hallways.

"Hello, my name is Jeremiah Elliott and I'm going to be performing "You Got It Bad" by Usher."

He steps back, waiting for the music to start before beginning.

"_Oh, no, no, no, no, no_

_No ooh_

_When you feel it in your body  
You found somebody who makes you change your ways  
Like hanging with your crew  
Said you act like you're ready  
But you don't really know  
And everything in your past, you wanna let it go_

_I've been there, done it, messed around  
After all that, this is what I found  
Nobody wants to be alone  
If you're touched by the words in this song  
Then baby_

_You got it, you got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back  
You got it, you got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about  
You got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
You got it bad_

_When you say that you love 'em  
And you really know  
Everything that used to matter, it don't matter no more  
Like my money, all my cars  
(You can have it all)  
Flowers, cards and candy  
(I do it just cause I'm)  
Said I'm fortunate to have you girl  
I want you to know  
I really adore you  
All my people that know what's going on  
Look at your mate, help me sing my song  
Tell her I'm your man, you're my girl  
I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world  
Ladies say I'm your girl, you're my man  
Promise to love you the best I can_

_See I've been there, done it, messed around  
After all that, this is what I found  
Everyone of y'all are just like me  
It's too bad that you can't see  
That you got it bad, hey_

_You got it, you got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back  
You got it, you got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about  
You got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
You got it bad_

_You got it, you got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back  
You got it, you got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about  
You got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' 'bout somebody else  
You got it bad"_

After he finished Finn started to grin. If the rest of them were as good this could work. He claps for Jeremiah before assuring him he had a spot and watches as the boy smiles before bowing and walks off stage. Finn then calls the next person on the list.

"Brandi Fowler." Backstage the girl gives one more look to Monica, who holds up her hands in surrender, assuring her best friend she would be here when Brandi got back and it was her turn. For auditions, Brandi had insisted that they both dressed up so Brandi was wearing a black dress with glitter on it while Monica had on a blue dress with sequins. She didn't really like it but Brandi had made her. Smiling Brandi walks out on stage and goes over to the microphone.

"Hello, I'm Brandi Fowler and today I'm going to be performing "Rolling in the Deep" by Adele."

"_There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark  
Finally I can see you crystal clear  
__[Clean version:]__ Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare  
See how I leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch  
And it's bringing me out the dark_

_The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it, to the beat  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_Baby, I have no story to be told  
But I've heard one on you  
And I'm gonna make your head burn  
Think of me in the depths of your despair  
Make a home down there  
As mine sure won't be shared_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
The scars of your love remind me of us  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it, to the beat  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
But you played it, with a beating_

_Throw your soul through every open door (woah)  
Count your blessings to find what you look for (woah)  
Turn my sorrow into treasured gold (woah)  
You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow (woah)  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
We could have had it all  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
It all, it all, it all  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it to the beat  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_But you played it  
You played it  
You played it  
You played it to the beat."_

Finn clapped again and told her she had her spot as she walked off stage, high fiving Monica as the other girl waited for her name to be called as she stepped on to the stage.

"Hi, I'm Monica and I'm going to be singing "Blank Space" by Taylor Swift."

"_Nice to meet you, where you been?  
I could show you incredible things  
Magic, madness, heaven, sin  
Saw you there and I thought  
Oh my God, look at that face  
You look like my next mistake  
Love's a game, wanna play?_

_New money, suit and tie  
I can read you like a magazine  
Ain't it funny, rumors fly  
And I know you heard about me  
So hey, let's be friends  
I'm dying to see how this one ends  
Grab your passport and my hand  
I can make the bad guys good for a weekend_

_So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game_

_'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space, baby  
And I'll write your name_

_Cherry lips, crystal skies  
I could show you incredible things  
Stolen kisses, pretty lies  
You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen  
Find out what you want  
Be that girl for a month  
Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no_

_Screaming, crying, perfect storms  
I can make all the tables turn  
Rose garden filled with thorns  
Keep you second guessing like  
"Oh my God, who is she?"  
I get drunk on jealousy  
But you'll come back each time you leave  
'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream_

_So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane.  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game_

_'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space, baby  
And I'll write your name_

_Boys only want love if it's torture  
Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya  
Boys only want love if it's torture  
Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya_

_So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game_

_'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space, baby  
And I'll write your name."_

Monica steps back, breathless as Brandi cheers for her best friend backstage as Finn does the same in the audience.

"You nailed it. Welcome to glee club."

Monica smiles as she walks backstage as Finn looks over the remaining names. The next name on the list brings a smile to his face. He had been pleasantly surprised that he had signed up but was nonetheless pleased.

"Byron McCarthy."

The 15-year old walks up to the stage with more bounce in his step than Finn had seen so far this semester. He was wearing a designer leather jacket and pants that would have put Kurt to shame. Finn made a mental note to talk to Kurt about him and ask him the next time he could come down to Ohio. Byron walks over to the microphone and takes it in his hand.

"Hello, I'm Byron McCarthy and I'll be singing "It's Quiet Uptown" from the Hamilton Musical."

"_There are moments that the words don't reach  
There is suffering too terrible to name  
You hold your child as tight as you can  
And push away the unimaginable  
The moments when you're in so deep  
It feels easier to just swim down_

_The Hamiltons move uptown  
And learn to live with the unimaginable_

_I spend hours in the garden  
I walk alone to the store  
And it's quiet uptown  
I never liked the quiet before  
I take the children to church on Sunday  
A sign of the cross at the door  
And I pray  
That never used to happen before_

_Philip, you would like it uptown, it's quiet uptown_

_You knock me out, I fall apart_

_Look at where we are  
Look at where we started  
I know I don't deserve you, Eliza  
But hear me out  
That would be enough_

_If I could spare his life  
If I could trade his life for mine  
He'd be standing here right now  
And you would smile, and that would be enough  
I don't pretend to know  
The challenges we're facing  
I know there's no replacing what we've lost  
And you need time  
But I'm not afraid  
I know who I married  
Just let me stay here by your side  
That would be enough_

_If you see him in the street, walking by her side  
Talking by her side, have pity_

_Eliza, do you like it uptown? It's quiet uptown_

_Look around, look around, Eliza  
(They are trying to do the unimaginable)_

_There are moments that the words don't reach  
There is a grace too powerful to name  
We push away what we can never understand  
We push away the unimaginable  
They are standing in the garden  
Alexander by Eliza's side  
She takes his hand_

_It's quiet uptown"_

Byron finished and proceeded to take a bow as Finn clapped for him. The boy had an amazing voice and Finn was glad that he had decided to join glee club.

Byron was followed by Phil Rodriquez, the tall lanky Puerto Rican kid having decided to sing "I Believe in You" by Michael Bublé. The last performer of the day was Maxine Mitchell who performed "Are You That Someone" by Aliyah. Overall Finn considered the day a success. He had 6 amazing talents for his new glee club.

**A/N:Sorry this will hopefully be my last author note at the end. I just wanted to say that ven though I kind of glossed over Phil and Maxine's auditions I still intend for them to be important characters in glee club. Also I haven't introduced every important main character.**

**Next time: Finn has a chat with Kurt, we meet Brandi's secret boyfriend and new members join the glee club.**

**Hope you guys liked it and as always tell me of any spelling or grammar error you find**

**Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Sorry this took so long, I had to go back and rewrite parts of it. There are also a lot of songs in this one so let me know how you feel about the amount of songs per chapter. With school and work I'll try to update every two weeks. Also let me know if you guys like longish chapters or shorter ones better**

**ItWasntMee:Thanks again for your review and love. I'm glad you like the fact that I'm going to bring the originals as towards the end they might play more prominent roles. That's actually a great idea and I hope you don't mind if I maybe use it. Yeah I have to admit that was my biggest worry but I hope I did enough to separate them from the originals.  
**

Finn whistles to himself as he unlocks his apartment door. For the first time in the last few months Finn was truly happy. The day he had been agonizing over had finally come and left him with 6 great talents. He wondered if this is how Mr. Schue, the man kept telling him to call him Will now but that felt really weird still, felt after their first glee practice. He figured he would call him sometime soon to talk to him about it. He sets down his things as he goes into the kitchen to make himself something to eat and grab his laptop, hopeful that something in there from previous glee club meetings would help him with this one. He then sat down at his table with his food and laptop and turned his laptop on. While he waited for his laptop to boot up, he figures this would be a good time to call Kurt. Kurt had previously informed him that unless something changed, he had no meetings at Vogue this night and also that Blaine would be at work. While the younger man was still working on his singing dream, it was coming slower than previously thought. So Blaine's dad had gotten him to agree to work for him and his company until his singing could support both him and Kurt. Mr. Anderson had agreed to work Blaine's schedule around his singing and not the other way as there were some perks to being the boss's son. Finn dials his number and sets the phone to speaker as he begins eating and looking through his computer.

"Finn." The voice of Kurt Hummel came through the speakers, illuminating the whole house.

"Hey Kurt, how are you? How's vogue?"

Finn then proceeded to eat as for the next five minutes Kurt proceeded to tell him all about his job and all the new expectations that had been placed on him as Isabelle had promoted him to a more lucrative position. Finn listens and smiles as Kurt complains about some of the ideas that people had brought him and how hideous they were. Finn decides that's the perfect moment to interrupt him.

"Glad you're having fun."

"Well you too. So tell me everything. How's teaching, how's the brand new glee club looking?"

It was then Finn's turn to go on a spiel. He started it by telling Kurt all the events leading up to the reinstatement of the club to last week when he finally got the sheet up to today and the auditions of the 6 new kids.

'Kurt you seriously have to listen to these kids. They are amazing, like really talented."

In New York, Kurt smiles at the happiness in his step-brothers voice

"Alright, me and Blaine will definitely try and make it to one of the competitions. Especially because from what I hear Nationals is going to be in New York this year."

Finn smiles at that

"Well then I'll hold you to that. Listen while I'm talking to you, I have another thing to talk about. There's a kid at McKinley, Byron. He's in the glee club too and he's out like you are but there's something about him that worries me. Since the start of the year he's been quiet and reserved and he always brushes off any questions we have and refuses to talk to anyone about his problems. Also as you are aware there is still a huge bullying problem at McKinley. So I was hoping you could pull some of that Kurt Hummel-Anderson charm and help me out."

Kurt laughs at Finn asking him for help with his student.

"Alright, the next time I'm in Ohio I'll stop by and see if I can talk to your student."

"Great. So I'll talk to you soon then."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

Finn hangs up and, as he finished eating while they were talking he takes his plate to the sink. He suddenly pauses and looks back at the table. Talking to Kurt had just given him an idea of what the first topic for glee club should be.

Friday morning Finn gets to school earlier than normal so he can fix up the choir room before the new arrivals. He had originally planned to hold the first meeting Monday but decided that they would have one meeting on Friday so they could have more time to think about the songs they wanted to perform. He knew from experience that it was not an easy task to pick a song especially the first assignment so he wanted to give them as much time as possible. After cleaning up the room and putting the chairs out he surveys it one more time. Satisfied, he nods and smiles to himself before sitting down and waiting for the kids to show up.

"Hey Mr. Hudson." Maxine is the first to arrive and as she does she tosses him a candy bar. He takes it nodding gratefully as his stomach growls at that exact moment reminding him that he had skipped his usual breakfast. She nods before surveying the seating design and deciding to sit in the second row all the way to the right. Jeremiah enters next his greeting being a simple two finger salute. He has his headphones in but Finn isn't sure if he's listening to music but he trusts the boy will remove them once everyone's here. He also surveys the room before deciding to sit in the last row directly above Maxine. Brandi and Monica walk in next, both girls smiling at him before deciding to sit in the middle of the front row. Phil was next; he came in whistling and nodded at Finn before he took a spot in the middle of the second row. Byron was last and he took a seat in the first row at the very left. Finn smiles at all of them.

"Good morning to you guys and thank you again and welcome to glee club. Now normally we do this kind of stuff on Monday and that's how we're going to do in but for this assignment I figured I'd give it to you today so that you would have more time to think about it." He turns to the board and writes on it before turning back to them showing the board says Past, Present, and Future: Introducing Yourself. "Now this could be two assignments but I'm going to put them together. Now this assignment is simple. Glee club to it's core isn't simply about singing, it's about finding yourself. Finding the person you were before you came here, who you are now and who you want to be. To help you, I'm going to talk about myself a little bit. When I first joined glee club I was simply the high school quarterback and admittedly I wasn't the nicest. I wasn't as mean as some of my teammates but still, I wasn't the best. However glee club changed me. It made me the man I am today and it gave me the present and hopefully future I have. As is tradition whenever an assignment is announced, the teacher normally gives an example of a song. Now I won't do that for all the assignments but for this one I figured I would. Now remember usually this performance has 11 other people so don't judge me too harshly."

He then nods to Brad who, for reasons he himself didn't know, had agreed to be the pianist for the glee club, who started playing the song

(Loser Like Me-Glee cast)

"_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
But, hey, everyone you wanna be  
Probably started off like me  
You may say that I'm a freak show (I don't care)  
But, hey, give it just a little time  
I bet you're gonna change your mind_

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up and figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me_

_Push me up against the locker  
And hey, all I do is shake it off  
I'll get you back when I'm your boss  
I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters  
'Cause hey, I could be a superstar  
I'll see you when you wash my car_

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up and figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me  
A loser like me_

_Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up-up in the air  
Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care  
You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones  
Like a rocket, just watch me go  
Yeah, l-o-s-e-r  
I can only be who I are_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up and figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me_

_Go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me"_

Finn was happy that by the end of it all the kids seemed into it Jeremiah, Brandi and Maxine had even decided to perform the background vocals. Taking a breath, he took a step back and claps his hand.

"Alright that's it for this meeting and we also won't be having anymore meetings today. So unless you have questions about the club or the assignment, feel free to leave. Oh but before you do I feel like it's important to mention that we need more members before competition so if you guys get the chance to get members please do."

No one did so they all leave while he collects his things and heads to his classroom wanting to prepare for the day's class.

Friday afternoon saw Byron sitting on his couch, using his laptop and putting ice on his shoulder. One of his normal bullies at school had been in an even worse mood than usual and so when no teachers were looking had body checked him into the lockers. His shoulders got the worst of it but he had decided not to go to the nurse at the time not wanting to make a big deal out of it. He really did not want to bother his dad with it especially this week. So he currently sat on his couch working on his math assignment keeping a close eye on the clock, as he was aware of what time his dad normally got home. His phone, however, starts to ring and a cursory look at it reveals his brother so setting his computer aside, he answers it.

"What's up Ronnie?" His brother's cheery voice makes him smile as it usually does even though he hates that nickname.

"Oh nothing much Nathaniel, how are you?"

His brother groans which is the reaction he anticipated knowing how much he hates his first name and makes everyone call him Nate.

"Oh ha ha very funny. I just wanted to ask you how your school is going so far? I've been busy with college and work so I haven't been able to before."

"Yeah it's fine, don't worry about it. School's been alright I suppose. Some of the teachers are cool and the classes haven't been half bad so far. Oh yeah that reminds me, I ended up joining glee club so that was fun."

"Hey look at that my brother the glee club member. To be honest though I'm not really that knowledgeable about glee clubs or whatever. I do remember my first year at McKinley they did win nationals, I think and everyone at the school was really happy for them for like 2 weeks so I assume that was a big deal. I was also friends with someone my sophomore year that was in there, Jake Puckerman I think was his name. We met during detention. But he had to transfer the next year so we lost contact after that. But anyways good for you that's awesome. Have you told dad?"

Byron sighs

"Nah I haven't yet. Honestly I'm not sure I should do it anytime soon."

"Oh come on do it. He'll be happy for you trust me." Nate takes a breath and Byron closes his eyes and braces himself. He had really hoped this conversation would be avoided."So how are you, like really? Nightmares?"

"Nope, no nightmares yet. But hey the anniversary hasn't happened yet so who knows? Me and dad got into a fight last week. Not a huge one but still a fight."

"Yeah well if I know one thing about McCarthy men it's that they're stubborn. But you know you just have to be patient with dad. Especially because this month is hard for him to but you know he's military, designed not to show emotion or something. However you know if things get too bad, you can call me and I'll be down there as quick as I can."

"Yeah I know that, thanks. Anyways I got to go, I got homework to do and whatever. I'll talk to you soon."

"Alright bye kiddo. Have fun in Glee." Nate singsongs as he hangs up, causing Byron to smile.

He attempts to go back to his math homework but he keeps thinking of the assignment from glee. His talk with Nate actually gave him an idea. He goes to put the ice on his shoulder away, thankful that his dad has to do inventory today and would be home late. He then gets back on his computer and does some research. He finds what he's looking for and relaxes. His assignment for glee club is sorted, he just hopes that Mr. Hudson will let him.

Monica hums quietly to herself as she does schoolwork while she listens to music. It was Saturday morning and her parents had gone to run errands and her siblings had gone off to do various things so she had the house to herself. She looks at the time and realizes that she has been there for a while so decides to stretch her legs. She heads downstairs into her backyard which has a spacious garden. Then, still listening to music, she starts to dance in the backyard. Brandi had shown her some previous glee club competition videos on Youtube so she wanted to try and pull off some of the dances in the video. She didn't notice the teenage boy watching her until he spoke.

"You know I normally don't like when strange people enter my backyard." Monica jumps as she turns around to see Shawn Andrews leaning against his doorframe. "But you are kind of cute so I'm going to allow it."

Monica blushes as she turns back around to see that Shawn was right, she was no longer in her own backyard. It seemed that because of years of wear and tear, pieces of the fence had fallen down, leaving a person sized hole. While she had been dancing she had unconsciously went through that hole. She turns around to apologize but he just laughs it of.

"It's cool. Plus Bessie likes you so you can't be that bad." She looks down and sees a puppy golden retriever that was currently right next her. She thought the dog was cute but a thought popped into her head and she looks at Shawn and raises an eyebrow

"You named your dog Bessie?"

He just laughs again. "It's my sister's dog. I just watch her when my sister's out of the house."

He then whistles as the dog abandons her post right next to Monica and instead goes running into the house. Shawn goes to follow her but not before turning back to Monica,

"I have fresh baked cookies in here. Once you're done," He gestures to her. "With all of that."

He then heads back into the house as she contemplates her next move before deciding to join him. His backyard led right into the kitchen and she had to admit it was slightly bigger than hers. She spots the cookies he was talking about and while Shawn busies himself putting more food in Bessie's bowl. She had seen him around school as the two were in a lot of the same classes, she assumes because they are both sophomores. She takes one of the cookies and starts eating it. She has to admit it's good. She turns to him as, after feeding Bessie he grabs a cookie himself.

"Did you make these yourself?" Her innocuous question causes him to begin laughing.

"Oh no, not at all. These are apology cookies from my sister, as she had to cancel plans with me to hang out with her friends. She can bake, I can't."

Monica nods as she goes back to enjoying her cookie before Shawn, having finished his, looks at her in deep thought.

"So you like to dance huh?"

Monica blushes as she remembers just what the other boy had caught her doing.

"Well not really dancing I would say but music in general and maybe singing I guess. I don't know my friend signed me up for glee club so yeah."

Shawn nods at this. He then proceeds to walk out of the kitchen and goes into the closet.

"So what kind of music do you like then?"

Monica looks at the direction he went to questioningly

"Umm, I'm not sure mostly pop I would say, why?"

Shawn returns, armed with a guitar. He beckons her over to the couch that was in his family room right next to his kitchen.

"So who are your favorite artists and songs?"

Monica had raised her eyes at his guitar and now she was confused at what he was getting at.

"Rihanna, Pink, Cher, Taylor Swift …"

Shawn puts his hand up and sighs

"You know what? I'm just going to pick the song." He twirls his guitar pick in his fingers before looking up at her. "Sing along if you know it."

He then winks at her before he begins strumming. After a few seconds Monica recognizes the song he's playing.

(Bruises- Train and Ashley Monroe _Italicized_-_Shawn_ **Bold-Monica** _**Both-Both**_)

"_Haven't seen you since high school  
Good to see you're still beautiful  
Gravity hasn't started to pull  
Quite yet I bet you're rich as hell_

**One that's five and one that's three  
Been two years since he left me  
Good to know that you got free  
That town I know was keeping you down on your knees**_**These bruises make for better conversation  
Loses the vibe that separates  
It's good to let you in again  
You're not alone in how you've been  
Everybody loses  
We all got bruises  
We all got bruises  
**__  
Have you seen him?  
_**Not in years  
How about her?**_  
No, but I hear  
She's in Queens  
With the man of her dreams  
_**Funny back then she said that about you  
**_  
_**Que sera you'll never guess who I saw  
Remember Johnny B?**_  
Remember him? We were best friends practically  
Let's do this soon again  
_**Ten years is that what it's been?  
**_**Can't believe how time flies by  
Leaving you makes me wanna cry**__**These bruises make for better conversation  
Loses the vibe that separates  
It's good to let you in again  
You're not alone in how you've been  
Everybody loses  
We all got bruises**__  
__**We all got bruises**_

_I would love to fix it all for you  
_

**I would love to fix you too**_  
__**Please don't fix a thing whatever you do**_

_**These bruises make for better conversation  
Loses the vibe that separates  
It's good to know you've got a friend  
That you remember now and then  
Everybody loses**_

_**These bruises make for better conversation  
Loses the vibe that separates  
It's good to let you in again  
You're not alone in how you've been  
Everybody loses**_

_**Everybody loses  
Everybody loses  
We all got bruises  
We all got bruises  
We all got bruises"**_

Shawn strums the last few chords as he turns to look at her smiling.

"You've got a great voice."

"Thanks you too." Monica smiles back at him.

Shawn chuckles as he shifts his guitar before going to put it away. Monica bits her lip as she contemplates what she's going to ask him.

"Hey you know what would be a good idea? If you…"

"Joined the glee club?" Shawn asks as he makes his way back and plops down on the sofa. "Nah, thanks but no. Glee club isn't really my thing."

Monica raises an eyebrow at him. "Oh yeah and why not?"

"I don't know but me on stage singing show tunes, that just doesn't sound right to me."

Monica chuckles and shrugs as she sees his point. "Alright fair point and hey I'm not sure how many show tunes we would actually be singing. But if you ever change your mind, we'll be in the choir room. Anyway I should get going, I still got work to finish."

Shawn nods as he stands up as well. "See you at school then. Oh and also my mom is calling someone about the fence so you don't have to worry about it."

Monica nods as she makes her way out the door. "Bye, see you Monday."

Despite what he had said to Monica two days before, Shawn still found himself outside the choir room Monday morning. He had been standing there for the past five minutes being careful not to be seen. He had also walked away twice before coming back. He had to admit that he had heard a song sung in that timeframe and it wasn't the show tune he had thought it would be. Sighing, he steps forward, knocking on the door. The conversation in the room stops as everyone turns to him including Finn. Shawn catches Monica's eye and smiles. She smiles back, an exchange not gone unnoticed by Brandi.

"Umm hi, I'm Shawn Andrews, I heard you guys were looking for singers?"

It takes a second for Finn's shock to go away. He didn't think he would get new members so soon.

"Umm yeah we are. Do you have anything prepared for us?"

Shawn nods as he digs into his bag for the sheet music he had printed out on Sunday when the idea first started bothering him. He hands them to Brad who nods at him thankful that he had come prepared with actual music. Shawn takes a breath before looking at the kids assembled as the music starts

(Fly On The Wall-Thousand Foot Krutch)

"_The other night  
I had a dream  
It was a world full of kings and queens  
But it was cold  
Dark as the night  
We were the fire on the moonlit skies_

_We weren't divided  
We were the same  
And we were free  
But we all wore chains  
We couldn't see it  
But we created  
A place between truth and overrated_

_If I could just see it all  
Just like a fly on the wall  
Would I be able to accept what I can't control?  
And would I share what I saw?  
Or just sit back and ignore  
Like nothing never happened  
I haven't seen you before?_

_I'm on the run from a thief  
I let into my head  
I know, I hold the keys, so don't be scared  
When I turn and shout_

_I don't think I need you anymore  
Take your words, and your lies and just beat it  
I don't think I need you anymore  
Take the hurt and the pain, I don't need it_

_I wanna live, I wanna be the change  
We can all be kings and queens  
If we can just learn to believe  
If we can just learn to believe_

_We had a plan to build a wall  
A great divide that would never fall  
To separate us  
From all the pain  
And keep our skeletons locked away_

_And brick by brick  
We built it so thick  
That it blacked out the sky and all the sunlight  
And one by one  
We all became numb  
We were making the bullets to a broken gun_

_If I could just see it all  
Just like a fly on the wall  
Would I be able to accept what I can't control?  
And would I share what I saw?  
Or just sit back and ignore  
Like nothing never happened  
And I haven't seen you before?_

_I'm on the run from a thief  
I let into my head  
I know, I hold the keys, so don't be scared  
When I turn and shout_

_I don't think I need you anymore  
Take your words, and your lies and just beat it  
I don't think I need you anymore  
Take the hurt and the pain, I don't need it_

_I wanna live, I wanna be the change  
We can all be kings and queens  
If we can just learn to believe  
If we can just learn to believe_

_I don't think I need you anymore  
Take your words, and your lies and just beat it  
I don't think I need you anymore  
Take the hurt and the pain, I don't need it_

_I wanna live, I wanna be the change  
We can all be kings and queens  
If we can just learn to believe  
If we can just learn to believe"_

Shawn finishes a little breathless as the others just stare in amazement at his performance. As most were in the same grade they had all seen him before but hadn't imagined that he would be able to sing like that. Finn wonders the same thing from his position in the room.

"Wow Shawn that was great." He turns around wanting to see everyone's reactions. Seeing the same look on their faces he smiles not imagining that he's going to get too much pushback for this. "Welcome to glee club."

Shawn nods as he grabs his bags before taking a seat at the very corner of the very top. Finn takes his spot at the front of the classroom and claps his hands.

"Alright does anyone else have their song ready or do you guys want to work on it some more?"

Byron raises his hand and Finn steps aside indicating to him he has the floor which he takes.

"Ok I wasn't sure what song exactly to do at first as there aren't a lo of songs that I figure I can use to introduce me. So instead I decided to do a song about someone else's past because it is connected to mine. Before my birth and also after it, my dad was a marine and he was always deployed while we stayed here in Lima, Ohio. I remember this song would come on and my mom would just sit and listen to it even if I was in her arms. Anyways this song reminds me of her and for reasons I won't get into, I always love listening to it this time of the year. So in tribute to my mom and in honor of my dad I wanted to sing this song.

(Letters From Home-John Michael Montgomery)

"_My dearest son, it's almost June  
I hope this letter catches up with you and finds you well  
It's been dry but they're callin' for rain  
And everything's the same ol' same in Johnsonville  
Your stubborn ol' daddy ain't said too much  
But I'm sure you know he sends his love  
And she goes on, in a letter from home_

_I hold it up and show my buddies  
Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy  
And they all laugh like there's something funny  
'bout the way I talk, when I say mama sends her best ya'll  
I fold it up and put it in my shirt  
Pick up my gun and get back to work  
And it keeps me drivin' on, waitin' on  
Letters from home_

_My dearest love, it's almost dawn  
I've been lyin' here all night Long,  
Wonderin' where you might be  
I saw your mama and I showed her the ring  
Man on the television said  
Something so I couldn't sleep  
But I'll be alright, I'm just missin' you  
And this is me kissin' you  
X's and O's in a letter from home_

_I hold it up and show my buddies  
Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy  
And they all laugh 'cause she calls me honey  
But they take it hard, 'cause I don't read the good parts  
I fold it up and put it in my shirt  
Pick up my gun and get back to work  
And it keeps me drivin' on, waitin' on  
Letters from home_

_Dear son, I know I ain't written  
And sittin' here tonight alone in the kitchen  
It occurs to me I might not have said it, so I'll say it now  
Son, you make me proud_

_I hold it up and show my buddies  
Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy  
But no one laughs ' cause there ain't nothin'  
Funny when a soldier cries, and I just wipe my eyes  
I fold it up and put in my shirt  
Pick up my gun and get back to work  
And it keeps me drivin' on, waitin' on,  
Letters from home"_

Byron looks at his classmates and sees faces of approval. He then looks at Mr. Hudson and sees a smile so he assumes that he got the assignment correct.

Right after glee club ends and Shawn tries to navigate the crowded hallways he finds himself being hit by a stray fry. He smiles as he knows who hit him and catches the fry before it hits the ground.

"Seriously, a fry? Of all the foods you could have chose a fry? How'd you even get a fry?"

Camilla Woods laughs as she walks by him taking the fry and throwing it away before turning back to him

"I don't know, I find things, I throw them at you. Kinda how it works."

Shawn just laughs and shrugs as the last member of the trio, Chad Ingram catches up to them. He extends the coffee tray in his hand as Shawn nods and takes one and Camilla does the same as Chad then disposes of the coffee tray. Camilla takes a sip of her coffee before looking back at Shawn.

"Anyways it was the only way to get your attention, what with you being in lala land."

"I was not in lala land and besides you didn't even try to get my attention. I would have heard you. Chad was I in lala land?" He asks turning to his other best friend. Chad just raises his hands indicating he doesn't want to get involved in this. He, however does decide to change the subject.

"So where exactly did you end up going this morning. Normally nothing can get you here for your free period?"

Shawn just shakes his head but doesn't answer hoping his friend will drop it before Camilla realizes something was going on. No such luck though as after he went into his locker to grab his English textbook he turns around to see Camilla staring at him with a glint in her eyes. He groans as he realizes this was not going to be fun. He closes his locker before making his way to the class.

"Oh, you were doing something this morning? What was important you actually got out of bed this morning?"

Shawn's only response is a shrug

"It was nothing, just something I wanted to do. Now can we drop it?"

Camilla still looks confused but Chad's eyes widen as he looks at the way they had just come from and he realizes what that way leads to.

"The choir room." He then turns back to Shawn. "You auditioned for glee."

Now Camilla looks at him open-mouth

"You auditioned for glee?" She asks emphasizing every word of her question.

Shawn simply shrugs again still not wanting to get into it. Camilla simply shrugs and raises an eyebrow.

"Hmmm never expected that from you. I could never do it but whatever."

It was then an idea came to Shawn and he looks at Camilla with a grin. This wipes the smug look off her face.

"What?"

"Nothing I'm just thinking. I'll see you guys at lunch."

Camilla and Chad nod as they head off to history while Chad heads into his English class. He wasn't sure what it would take but he would convince those two to be in glee club with him.

Shawn sits at their normal table and waits for the both of them to appear. None of them had the same class before lunch as Shawn had history, Chad had math and Camilla had English. Soon enough both appear, Camilla with her lunch tray. Chad never got lunch at school instead he always brought stuff from home. Shawn waits a few minutes before starting his pitch.

"So Camilla," the Latina looks at him and raises her eyebrow, "Remember when we were talking and you said you would never join glee? Why is that?"

Camilla shrugs really not liking what game her best friend was playing. "IDK, it just seems lame. And under no circumstances am I joining."

Shawn nods thoughtfully, "Alright then that's fair. So you would never join glee club because it's lame?'

"Yep."

"And then people will call you lame if you joined."

"Yep."

Shawn had his opening. "But I thought you didn't care what other people thought. I mean hasn't been your philosophy that you do what you want, like a badass. But now I'm hearing you say you won't do something because of what people think.

"Well..." Camilla tries to start but withers under Shawn's stare. "Fine I'll join your stupid glee club."

Shawn grins as he turns his attention to Chad who just raises his hands. "Ok dude I'm in, you don't have to go all mental warfare on me."

Shawn laughs until a thought pops into his head "Hey you know what we should do this weekend?"

"Play old Call of Duty again?"

"Yes."

Camilla rolls her eyes at them. "Please I can beat you both one handed at that game." Both turn to look at her offended and just like that order is restored to their table.

While Shawn was using lunch time to convince Chad and Camilla that they should join glee club with him Brandi was using lunch time for another purpose. Monica had decided, or been pushed, into using the choir room to go over her song for the week and while Brandi had promised her that she would help her as soon as she can but she had to do something first. She walks out of the building and into the parking lot of the school. She looks around at the kids gathered in the parking lot. Most of them were smoking or making out but none of them had seen her, which was good. She went to the other side of the building and that's when she saw it, a bright red Honda accord. She walks up to it and gets in the front passenger seat.

"Hey babe." Marshall Webb leans over to kiss his girlfriend. Marshall was a junior and the starting quarterback of the McKinley Titans. He and Brandi had started dating over the summer and it was his decision that they not tell anyone about it. At least not yet. However he had said that at the beginning of the summer so Brandi wasn't sure how long before Marshall would tell other people about them or let her tell others. Well not others but Monica.

"Hey babe. How's your week been? How's football?"

Marshall groans at that statement and Brandi realizes she made a mistake asking him that question. While there were a lot of things she likes about Marshall the fact that he could be really self-involved at time was not one of them. She has a feeling that this was going to be one of those times. As she predicted he launches a five minute rant about everything from the coffee order gone wrong to his teachers already giving out quizzes in his class to football.

"And then Coach Beiste comes up to me and goes 'son as good as I think you are there are a lot of other talented guys here and I think it is only right that I give them a fair opportunity to prove themselves. Like its two weeks before our game and she's telling me she'll actually consider playing one of these guys. I mean I'm clearly the best player on our team."

It was then he turns to her and something appears in his eyes like he just remembered she was there.

"So that's how my week has been. How are things with you?"

"Oh classes have been good. There hasn't been too much homework so that's good I guess. Oh and also I joined the glee club." Marshall makes a quiet sound at that and Brandi pauses, contemplating whether to call him out on it or not. She ends up doing so. "What?"

Marshall attempts to put on his best innocent face. "Oh it's nothing it's just that I mean glee, really? Why would you associate with losers like them? You could be at the top of the social pyramid like me."

"You mean losers like my best friend?" Brandi glares at him challenging him.. Marshall takes the bait.

"Oh yeah she's another thing. Now don't get me wrong she's cool but you should really consider dropping her. I mean it's not good for your rep."

Brandi rolls her eyes and falls back onto the seat in exhaustion. Then a ping is made from Marshall's phone and the look he gives it makes her suspicious. He tries to grab his phone but she's quicker, she grabs the phone opening it before reading the text on the screen

"Hey babe can't wait to hang out after Cheerio practice Lauren. Lauren, the head cheerio. You're cheating on me with the head cheerio. Seriously? How long?"

"Welllllll…." Marshall tries to find some way out of this but Brandi keeps glaring at him. "About two days after you and I."

"Three months, you've been cheating on me for three months. Is that why you wanted to keep our relationship a secret?" Marshall tries to talk but Brandi just throws his phone at him and takes her belt off. "You know what? We're done." She gets out of the car and slams the door of the car as hard as she can. She makes her way back to the school

(It Ain't Me-Selena Gomez)

"_I had a dream  
We were sipping whiskey neat  
Highest floor, the Bowery  
Nowhere's high enough  
Somewhere along the lines  
We stopped seeing eye to eye  
You were staying out all night  
And I had enough  
_She makes her way inside the school walking past Lauren and her group of friends but she doesn't stop and they don't notice her_  
No, I don't wanna know  
Where you been or where you're going  
But I know I won't be home  
And you'll be on your own  
_She then walks past the room Monica is in and while her best friend looks at her worriedly Brandi doesn't notice her_  
Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?  
Who's gonna rock you when the sun won't let you sleep?  
Who's waking up to drive you home when you're drunk and all alone?  
Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?  
It ain't me  
_She's suddenly in the choir room singing to Glee Club  
_(The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)  
It ain't me  
(The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)  
It ain't me  
(The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)  
It ain't me  
(The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)  
It ain't me_

_I had a dream  
We were back to seventeen  
Summer nights and The Libertines  
Never growing up  
I'll take with me  
The Polaroids and the memories  
But you know I'm gonna leave  
Behind the worst of us_

_Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?  
Who's gonna rock you when the sun won't let you sleep?  
Who's waking up to drive you home when you're drunk and all alone?  
Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?_

_It ain't me, no, no  
It ain't me, no, no  
It ain't me, no, no  
Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?  
It ain't me_

_(The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)  
It ain't me  
(The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)  
It ain't me  
(The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)  
It ain't me  
(The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)  
It ain't me  
(The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)  
It ain't me  
Na na nanana The Bowery, na na nanana whiskey neat  
(Grateful, I'm so grateful)  
It ain't me"_

She finishes her performance and is flustered when everyone starts clapping for her. She takes a bow and then goes back to her seat. Monica looks at her questioningly again but Brandi just shakes her head. She notices Shawn in the corner, continually but doesn't call him out on it. Shawn checks his watch again before looking up at the door and smiling. He raises his hand before Finn can continue with the meeting.

"Ummm, Mr. Hudson sorry to interrupt but I came bearing very late-arriving gifts today."

Confused Finn turns to find Chad and Camilla by the door. It had taken him a while but Shawn had finally convinced them to join. Chad had been the easy sell but Camilla still took some time. He had finally done it when he questioned her don't care what anyone thinks attitude.

"Why did we agree to do this again?" Camilla hisses to Chad from her death grip on his hand causing him to chuckle.

"Because Shawn knows how to play both of us." He whispers as he straightens himself out and looks at Finn.

"Thank you both for joining us. Do you have anything prepared?"

Chad nods which causes raised eyebrows from both Camilla and Shawn. He then walks over to Brad and asks to use the piano. He starts playing a song that's familiar to all three of them. Shawn smiles as he remembers them singing this song before.

(Demons- Imagine Dragons _Italicized_-Chad **Bold-**Camilla _**Both-**_Both)

"_When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide_

_**No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come**_**When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
**Camilla makes her way over to the piano and sits ontop of it as she sings_  
At the curtain's call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made_

_**Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth**_

_No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

**When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
**_  
__**They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go**_

_**Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how  
**_

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide"_

Finally done Camilla hops off the piano and Chad gets up from the piano stool and lets Brad sit back down. Finn smiles at the pair of them and seeing they don't want too much more attention just gestures to the chairs. Chad nods and smiles as they both take seats, Chad right below Shawn and Camilla right next to him.

The next recruits for Glee Club came during Wednesday lunch detention which Finn was forced to oversee. Finn had tried to get out of it but Principal Allen had simply reminded him how kind he was to allow him to have Glee Club back. At this point Finn was sure he would hold that against him the rest of the year and the following year if he got Glee Club back. So Finn just sighs and agrees to it.

There surprisingly aren't that many people in detention that day, just two singular girls. Finn is pretty sure that they are both Cheerios even though it is more difficult to tell this year as the new cheer coach doesn't make them wear their outfits all day like Sue had so most of the Cheerios wore normal clothes now.

"Alright, Alexandra Pearson and Victoria Salazar," Both girls give a half-hearted wave so Finn just nods, "Alright so I assume you guys know the rules, no talking or texting but you can eat since it's just the two of you. You guys are going to be here for the entirety of lunch so do some homework or something." Seeing neither girl wants to say anything he sits down at the desk and pulls out his lunch. He then goes on his laptop and debates what to do. He's not sure that Principal Allen would like it very much if he plays music during detention but he knew the man was in nonstop meetings so he figures it was alright. His eye goes to an ABBA playlist he had. One of the last times he had hung out with Rachel, Kurt and Blaine they had watched the second Mamma Mia and the songs were really catchy so Finn had made an ABBA playlist. Well technically he had told Kurt and Rachel and they had both got together and made it for him because they just knew the perfect songs. He presses play on a random song and then he sits back and eats and grades papers.

It wasn't until five minutes later after a new song has come on that he notices humming. He looks up to see Alex humming and then shortly after Victoria joins her. Curious he goes to change the song wondering if it's only that particular song or other songs too. Soon after the start of the new song Alex looks up at him but he busies himself grading papers so she goes back to her own work but starts singing.

(The King Has Lost His Crown-ABBA _Italicized_-Alex **Bold**-Victoria _**Both**_-Both)

"_I believe your new girl turned you down  
And they say she's pushing you around  
How does it feel, I guess it hurts your pride  
Tell me my friend how many nights you cried  
_**  
Disaster and disgrace  
The king has lost his crown  
Suddenly  
He's clumsy like a clown  
Aaaaah  
The world is upside down  
The king has lost his crown**

_Was it hard to step down from your throne  
And to know tonight you're all alone  
Oh what a shame, you really want that girl  
She doesn't care, still you just dream of her_

**Disaster and disgrace  
The king has lost his crown  
Suddenly  
He's clumsy like a clown  
Ha-aaaahh  
The world is upside down  
The king has lost his crown **_**Disaster and disgrace  
The word is all around  
Suddenly  
He's clumsy like a clown  
Aaaaaaa-ah  
The world is upside down  
The king has lost his crown"**_

Finn smiles as he listens to them sing. They both have great voices, now all he had to do was convince them to join the glee club. He decides to wait until there are only a few minutes left of detention, neither girl singing for the rest of the period. He finally gets out of his seat stands at the front of his desk and clears his throat. Both girls look up at him with annoyance. This was not going to be easy.

"Hey girls. I know you girls don't want to be here any longer than you have to and I don't want to keep you guys here but I was wondering if I could talk to you guys about something."

"Is it about joining your stupid glee club?' Alex asks and Finn notices she has put her feet up on the desk.

"Yeah no, neither one of us is that interested in being in a show choir." Victoria says with a flippant shoulder shrug. Finn nods and looks down. He was going to need a much different approach.

"Hey you know I had the same disinterest in Glee Club that you guys have. So you know what , the glee director did?"

"He persuaded you through the magic of song?" Victoria asks her voice dripping with sarcasm that causes Finn to laugh.

"Interesting thought but no. He planted weed in my stuff and told me that unless I joined he would have me suspended or expelled."

That got both girls attention as they both sit up straight.

"I'm sorry did you just say your former director planted weed on you?" Alex asks not believing it.

"Oh yeah but it worked and we're still friends. I was even at his wedding. Anyways not important. I'm not going to do that with you two though, however I will propose this, you guys join glee club and you get one free pass from me. The next time I see you guys doing against school rules, except cheating in my class that's still not allowed, I'll handle it directly instead of getting you guys in trouble. Deal?"

It takes a minute as both girls look at each other and silently debate mostly with head nods. Finally Victoria turns to look at Finn as she is the older one.

"Fine you got a deal, but we want to know the weed story later."

Finn laughs although he's not sure if he can tell them that story. "Deal."

Thursday morning saw Finn teaching a group that was somehow alternating between attentive and excited and wanting to get out of here. A cough comes from the door and he turns to see Fred Johnston leaning against the door, nervously. He knew of the junior football player having to give him detention numerous times over the last two years but he was unsure of why he was here.

"Hi."

"Hey. I heard you were stil accepting members for glee club?"

"Freddieee." Chad says from behind him as Fred looks up and smiles at the sophomore brunet. Both Chad and Fred were currently wide receivers on the McKinley varsity football team.

"Wait you want to join glee club?" Maxine asks with a raised eyebrow. Finn can't blame her confusion as honestly he was a little confused. Fred just shrugs again.

"Hey teammates stick together. Its what Coach Beiste taught us"

Finn just shrugs and accepts this. "Alright you have anything prepared?"

Fred nods and pulls up something on his phone before handing it to Brad who just sighs and nods as he sets up Fred's phone in a way where he can see the sheet music.

(Rise- Katy Perry State of Mine version)

"_I won't just survive  
Oh, you will see me thrive  
Can't write my story  
I'm beyond the archetype  
I won't just conform  
No matter how you shake my core  
'Cause my roots, they run deep  
Oh Oh Oh_

_Oh ye of so little faith  
Don't doubt it  
Don't doubt it  
Victory is in my veins  
I know it  
I know it  
And I will not negotiate  
I'll fight it  
I'll fight it  
I will transform  
I will transform_

_When the fire's  
At my feet again  
And the vultures, all start circling, circling  
They're whispering, whispering  
You're out of time  
But, still I rise  
This is no mistake  
No accident  
When you think the final  
Nail is in  
Nail is in  
Think again  
Think again  
Don't be suprised  
I will still rise_

_I must stay conscious  
Through the madness and chaos  
So, I call on my angels  
They say..._

_Oh ye of so little faith  
Don't doubt it  
Don't doubt it  
Victory is in your veins  
You know it  
You know it  
And you will not negotiate  
Just fight it  
Just fight it  
And be transformed  
And be transformed_

_'Cause when, when the fire's  
At my feet again  
And the vultures all start circling, circling  
They're whispering, whispering  
You're out of time  
But, still I rise  
This is no mistake  
No accident  
When you think the final  
Nail is in  
Nail is in  
Think again  
Think again  
Don't be suprised  
I will still rise_

_Don't doubt it  
Don't doubt it  
Oh Oh Oh_

_You know it  
You know it  
Oh Oh Oh  
Just fight it  
Just fight it  
Oh Oh Oh  
Don't be suprised  
I will still rise"_

Finn nods and again looking at the students and not seeing any faces that don't seem a fan welcomes Fred to glee club. Fred nods as he takes a spot on the first row on the opposite side of Byron.

Finn then goes back up to the front. "So does anyone else have any songs they want to sing?"

Jeremiah raises his hand so Finn indicates he has the floor.

"Yo so as some as you may or may not know I moved here from LA two months ago and originally I did plan to sing a song about LA. But then I realized that instead I should probably talk about the new things like my move here or this glee club. New things can be scary but they can also be worth it. So without further ado I would like to do just that."

He nods to Brad who sighs before playing the song they talked about in the morning.

(Brand New- Ben Rector)

"_I feel like new sunglasses, like a brand new pair of jeans  
I feel like taking chances, I feel a lot like seventeen_

_I feel like windows rolled down, new city, streets and cabs  
I feel like anything can happen, laughing,  
You take me right back, when we were kids  
Never thought I'd feel like this  
_

He nods at Maxine and beckons her down which she does after an eyeroll, the two getting close throughout the past week. He then turns his attention to Phil and Byron and grabs both of them to get them to dance_  
Like when I close my eyes and don't even care if anyone sees me dancing  
Like I can fly, and don't even think of touching the ground  
Like a heartbeat skip, like an open page  
Like a one way trip on an aeroplane  
It's the way that I feel when I'm with you, brand new  
Brand new  
_He then looks at Shawn and Camilla and the two resist but eventually come down to dance. Shawn pauses and then grabs Monica with a shrug who groans before grabbing Brandi and pulling her down too. Camilla grabs Chad who comes down without much resistnace._  
I feel like a young John Cusack, like making big mistakes  
I feel like for the first time in a long time I am not afraid  
I feel like a kid, never thought it'd feel like this  
_Jeremiah holds out his hand for Alex and Victoria who both giggle as they take it_  
Like when I close my eyes and don't even care if anyone sees me dancing  
Like I can fly, and don't even think of touching the ground  
Like a heartbeat skip, like an open page  
Like a one way trip on an aeroplane  
It's the way that I feel when I'm with you, brand new_

_Time will always try to make us old  
You remind me what I used to know  
_

Fred finally gets up to dance as Jeremiah and Phil have a mini dance-off both of them appointing themselves as the glee clubs best dancer_  
Like when I close my eyes and don't even care if anyone sees me dancing  
Like I can fly, and don't even think of touching the ground  
Like a heartbeat skip, like an open page  
Like a one way trip on an aeroplane  
It's the way that I feel when I'm with you, brand new_

_Brand new, yeah, yeah, yeah  
And I feel brand new  
I feel brand new  
I feel brand new"_

Jeremiah sits on top of the piano and belts out the last verse as everyone dances around him and Finn smiles. He finally had a glee club. Better yet judging by their dancing and laughing now they were better friends at the start than any incarceration since Will first took over.

Fred leaves at the same time as the rest of them but instead of going to class or his locker he looks for some privacy. He finally finds a broom closet and making sure no one sees him, enters it. He then pulls out his phone and dials.

"Hey it's me. Yeah I went there this morning and it was nothing really. They just danced and sang songs. Yes I'm aware that what a glee club does but you wanted me to keep you in the loop. Yes I'm going to stay and find out more. OK, bye."

He hangs up. He truthfully doesn't know why Marshall asked, more like ordered, him to spy on the glee club but he doesn't care. He has college scouts coming to see him this year and he can't impress them if Marshall doesn't throw him the ball.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know this is wayyy later than I said it would be so I'm really sorry. I was just busy with school and work but I tried to get done as quickly as I could. I didn't have a lot of songs as I wanted to focus on more character development so again let me know if you prefer the longer or shorter chapters.**

**allsaints-homeandawayfan, thank you so much for your review. I do have plans to have Marley come back for at least one chapter to help Finn but I'm not sure if I'm going to have that be a more permanent thing later in the story. We'll see**

Monday morning Finn enters the classroom where everyone has already arrived and claps his hands. "Alright guys, our first official meeting with a full club. So before we begin does anyone have any questions?"

Shawn raises his hand. "Uh yeah quick question. Do you think we'll be singing High School Never Ends in here?"

Fred snorts from his seat at the very front. "Wow a song about never moving on from high school. Yeah that's perfect for you."

Shawn glares at Fred who just smiles at him. "Hey listen; I'm not the one that's going to peak in high school so bite me Robertson."

Fred cocks his head as he looks at Shawn. "MMMM, nah not really my type Andrews."

"I am everyone's type." Shawn scoffs as Chad chokes on the water bottle he was drinking before putting up a sheepish hand.

"Not mine."

"Or mine." Camilla adds with a wave of her hand not believing that they were having this conversation. Victoria looks back at Shawn from her position in the middle of the room.

"Yeah, keep dreaming."

"Leather jackets kinda cool." Byron muses from his spot in the front row. Shawn groans as he rolls his eyes.

"Ok first of all," he points at Byron, "Thank you finally someone here with actual taste. Second of all, "he aggressively waves his hands at Chad and Camilla, "Screw both of you. Third of all," He turns to Victoria and smirks, "You know you love me Salazar."

Victoria rolls her eyes as Finn raises his hand to get everyone's attention back to him

"Umm Shawn I don't see that ever happening but if the situation arises feel free to sing it I guess." He shrugs as Shawn nods and leans back in his chair. "Second of all thank you so much for the inspiration for this week's lesson. Now it is obvious some of you know each other well but others might not. So this week find someone you don't know well and sing a duet with them. And Shawn and Fred, "He waits for the two guys to look at him, Shawn with mild curiosity and Fred with annoyance. "Congratulations. You two are the first and only pair I am making myself." As expected both boys practically shot up out of their seats.

" Mr. Hudson are you serious?" Shawn asks shocked.

"Yeah you can't be serious." Fred asks equally astonished. "You're seriously putting me with Mr. Captain America."

Shawn goes to say something else before he pauses and turns to Fred. "I'm sorry why am I Captain America?"

"You blonde and self-serving. Do I really need a third reason because I got one?"

"Whatever you say Mr. Luke Cage."

"Luke Cage is way cooler than Cap. And can take him in a fight."

"Want to put that theory to the test?"

Camilla pointedly looks at Chad before gesturing to Shawn indicating to him that he should calm the two down. Both of them and Victoria were used to the two of them arguing but the rest weren't and if the two escalated things like they were known to do it could get awkward for the room. Chad nods to her as he shifts in his seat before coughing.

"Hey you guys never know, this could be fun. You guys can even sing I'll Be There For You as your duet."

Both blue and emerald eyes turn to Chad as he just crosses his arms and refuses to blink. Shawn finally breaks the silence.

"I will if you will." He cocks his eyebrow at Chad daring him and Chad never backs down from a dare especially from his best friend.

"Alright fine I will," Chad leans forward in his seat before coughing. "So nobody told you life was going to be this way." He pauses waiting for Shawn to finish the line. Shawn, despite himself and what happened mere moments ago smiles as he takes the next line. He then looks at Camilla who feigns innocence before joining in. Soon it becomes a sing along with even Finn getting involved after Byron stared him down and refused to stare at someone else.

After glee club got out all the kids went their separate ways with Byron, Monica and Brandi all happening to walk together. As Brandi and Byron talked about classes as they both had the same math and history class Monica chews on the inside of her lip. There's a topic she wants to talk about but she doesn't know how to broach it without inviting questions, especially from Brandi. Luckily she didn't have to.

"Hey so do you guys know what Shawn's deal is?" Byron asks as he and Brandi finish talking.

Brandi gives him a confused glance while Monica breathes a sigh of relief before fixing her face into the same confused look as Brandi.

"What do you mean?" Brandi questions him as Byron just shrugs.

"Idk but he doesn't really talk about girls he finds attractive like Chad or Fred or Jeremiah and Phil. Plus you know the comment about the leather jacket and other comments he's made this year to me seem flirty I guess. But he seems flirty with a lot of people so idk."

Monica nods nods in agreement with him

"Yeah I did see that. Maybe he is just super nice?" A laugh from behind them startles them all as they turn around to see Victoria laughing. She stops when she sees their faces.

"Oh wow you guys are serious? Yeah no Shawn is simply just flirty. The only requirement you have to have for him to flirt with you is a pulse. He calls it something like equal opportunity lover. I think he got that from a book or a movie or something."

Monica nods as this does make sense but another thought gnaws at her.

"So what does the person he dates think about this?"

"Yeah Shawn doesn't do dating especially after his last relationship." Victoria cocks her head to the side as she studies Monica. "Why do you care so much?"

Monica shrugs not liking the feeling of being judged. "I don't really, I was just curious."

Victoria nods as she seems to accept that. "Alright cool. Want to be partners for Hudson's project?"

Monica blinks momentarily stunned by the question. "Me? Why?"

"Well Shawn and Fred are obviously off the table although I really didn't know Fred that well to begin with. Chad and Camilla I've known for a while too. I've only known Alex a few months although I doubt Hudson would let me partner with her for obvious reasons." Her eyes flicker over to where Alex is talking to Maxine, Jeremiah and Phil. "I really don't want to do it with the other three members of the freshmen quartet. So that leaves you, Byron and Brandi. And I chose you."

Monica nods along with what she's saying. "Alright sure yeah, why not."

Victoria clicks her tongue at her before tapping Monica's shoulder with her notebook as she heads to class making Monica realize she's about to be late for her own class.

Chad walks into his chemistry class and groans for the third time that day. The tables had been rearranged which means that it was experiment day. Chad liked chemistry more than most people and he especially liked it more than Camilla and Shawn but that didn't mean he was a big fan of it or its experiments even though he did have to admit that some of the experiments were pretty cool in their own way. His eyes scan the room to pick out a partner and he sees Brandi in the corner. She raises her eyebrow at him as if asking him and he nods walking over to her after picking up some goggles and gloves. He sets his backpack down next to the table as he looks at her.

"So what exactly are we supposed to be doing?"

Brandi blinks at him. "I thought you knew what we were doing?"

"Aren't you a straight A student?"

"Aren't you?" Brandi matches his tone and gestures causing Chad to laugh.

"Ok, both of us combined have a gpa around 3.5 I would say. We should be able to figure out how to make smoke come out of this tube."

Brandi laughs and nods. "Yeah you would think so. Alright let's get to work."

They begin working as Chad looks at her from the corner of his eye.

"Hey you got a partner for Mr. Hudson's assignment yet?"

Brandi shakes her head too focused on the experiment in front of her. "Nope. Not yet."

"You want to be partners?"

Brandi finally turns to look at him. "Let's see how this partnership goes before we talk about any other one."

"Alright fair enough." Chad chuckles as they both turn their attention to the project in front of them.

"I'm just saying, I'm still right."

"How are you right?" Alex smiles as her and Jeremiah rehash the same argument they've had all day. The African-American teen was currently leaning against one of the pillars on the outside of the school, his bag thrown to the side, as he tried to catch his breath again. They had just come from running laps in gym and Jeremiah felt that either his legs or his lungs would give in on him. Alex just smiles at him as she takes a sip from her water bottle, the blonde girl used to this from having cheerio practice twice a week. He finally straightens himself out somewhat while still leaning on the pillar to respond to her.

"You don't think that Wolverine can destroy Deadpool? All Wolverine would have to do is stick Pool with one of his claws and game over."

"I don't think it's going to be as easy as you're saying it is. You're forgetting Deadpool can just regenerate. If we're talking about a universe where that power was taken away from him then you might have a point but we're not." After Shawn and Fred's argument in glee club, the two of them had started talking and discovered a mutual interest in comic books.

Jeremiah just waves his hand dismissing her argument. "Fine then Wolverine incapacitates him and buries him underground."

Alex squints her eyes at him. "Yeah I don't think you're giving deadpool enough credit. He's way to smart for Wolverine to surprise him."

Jeremiah holds up a finger as he considers how to respond to her. "You know I'm not sure I want to be friends anymore with a woman that doesn't appreciate Wolverine."

Alex clutches her heart mockingly. "Oh no, whatever will I do without you and your bad comic book takes."

Both of them laugh as Jeremiah feels recovered enough to grab his backpack and the two of them walk to their next class. Unbeknownst to them their conversation was overheard by somebody.

Byron slides into the seat opposite of her as Maxine looks up at him from her textbook she had been reading from for the past half hour.

"Yes?"

Byron shrugs in mild, fake, surprise. "I can't sit here?"

"You can, soon as you tell me why."

"What makes you think I have a why?" Byron pushes back with a hint of a smile on his face causing Maxine to roll her eyes.

"Because," Maxine makes a deal out of checking her non-existent watch. "This is the longest conversation we've had."

Byron chuckles at that. "Alright fair enough. You want to partner up for glee?"

Maxine looks at him again before closing her book and setting it to the side. "You want to partner with me? Why?"

"Two reasons. One apparently most of the class has already picked their partners and two I feel like our voices would work the best together."

Maxine narrows her eyes at him. "Not doing any Ike and Tina."

Byron groans as he face plants on the table. "Ok that was way more dramatic than I meant it. And also I wasn't thinking Ike and Tina. More like Whitney and George."

Maxine chews on her lip as she thinks about this. "If I Told You That? That could be interesting and fun. Alright, I'm in."

Byron smiles. "Great talk to you later. See you in Glee."

"Whoa." Maxine's voice stops him in his tracks. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Byron turns to her confused causing Maxine to shake her head. "You kind of need my number unless you plan on performing this song blind."

Byron clicks his tongue as he realizes she's right before handing her his phone. Maxine rolls her eyes at him as she inputs her number.

It's the end of football practice and as there's no glee Fred and Chad decide to throw the ball around on the sidelines. Fred tweaked his hamstring at their last game but the doctors told him he should be fine to go for their next one. Coach had decided not to take any chances until then so he was currently being eased into practice. Five minutes had passed of them just throwing the ball between themselves when Grant Jefferson walks out of the locker room freshly showered. Fred looks over at him and nods which Grant returns. While Grant was a junior like Fred and Marshall he and Fred weren't particularly close or even ran in the same circles, Grant was close to Marshall and Fred wasn't. Grant stops and watches the two of them throw the ball around for a little while before he speaks.

"So I heard the two of you joined Glee."

Chad and Fred lock eyes as Fred feels his muscles tense up in preparation for the conversation he knows is coming. Instead he just calmly throws the ball back to Chad.

"Yes, and?" He makes sure his voice stays neutral not wanting to give Grant any satisfaction.

Grant just raises his hands up and chuckles. "Hey I have no problem with it, really. I mean sure it's weird that you guys sing and dance but it's whatever. But I mean you guys are aware of like the stigma and how it might not look good for us right? I mean there is a gay dude in there and everything."

That does it. Fred turns to Grant and wants to throw the football in his face but stops himself. Getting into a fight won't solve this. So he waves off Chad, who looks like he wants to say something, and turns to Grant again and corks an eyebrow.

"And? What you saying being gay is contagious?" He again tries to keep his voice as even as possible knowing Grant thrives off of getting a rise out of people. Grant smirks at him, apparently he wasn't as good as he thought.

"Oh don't look at me, this ain't me. I just thought you two would be interested in this as I've heard people talk."

Fred catches the pass from Chad before placing the ball on the ground and finally facing Grant.

"Well thank you so much for this information. From now on I'll take yours and your unnamed people's feeling into consideration when making decisions about my own life."

Grant just laughs as he walks away while Fred rolls his eyes behind his back before picking the ball back up and throwing it back to Chad.

"I'll talk to Marshall and get him to put his lapdog on a leash."

Chad nods although Fred can tell he's still thinking about what Grant said. Fred is too although he's pretty sure for different reasons than Chad.

Finn checks the time and does the math in his head before he texts Jake.

_Hey, you got a minute?_

If he remembers correctly Jake is normally free around 6 unless he gets called into work. So the chance is good he's hanging out in his apartment with Kitty or doing homework. He and Kitty moving in together was weird for everyone including, and mostly, their parents but both insisted that they were not dating and that from a financial standpoint it was the best choice short of uprooting or disturbing one of their other friends that lived in New York. Finn trusted the two of them, probably more than the rest plus he knew Quinn and Puck would murder the two if anything happened. He starts to put his things away as he waits for an answer back, he would grade the rest of his papers at home. He just finishes putting his stuff away when he hears the buzz from his phone.

_Yeah, What's up?_

Finn pauses as he is still unsure about to phrase his question. After a few minutes he sighs and types back.

_When I put you and Ryder together, when you guys were fighting, that helped you guys right?_

_I mean you guys are still cool right?_

Back in New York Jake bites his lip thoughtfully as he reads over Finn's text. He knows the easy answer; the one Finn wants is a yes. And normally Jake would just say yes and be done with it but now the answer is more complex than that. He looks up and sighs. He wishes Kitty was here, she would know how he should respond. Unfortunately she was taking a night class to ensure she graduated in 4 years with a NYU business degree. So putting his ego to the side Jake simply texts back

_Yeah it worked._

_Why?_

Finn looks at his phone after stopping to get gas. He shrugs, there's no harm in telling Jake he supposes,

_I have two students that were arguing in glee club. So I gave them a duet together._

Finn puts the gas nozzle back and is about to leave when Jake's next text surprises him

_You free?_

Finn texts back

_Yeah_

Jake's text comes in seconds

_I'm gonna call you_

Jakes number than flashes on Finn's phone, who just shrugs and answers it.

"Yeah, hey, give me a sec, sorry." Finn enters his car, puts the phone on speaker and puts it in one of his cupholders. "Alright sorry about that, how are you?"

"I'm good, busy with classes, how are you?"

"Oh I'm good, same except you know teacher."

Jake chuckles at that. "True. So tell me about glee club and these two guys."

Finn then launches into a spiel about the resurrection of glee club and the people before lastly telling him about Shawn and Fred and the argument they had that day. Jake listens intently and when Finn is finished, five minutes and a car ride later, Jake doesn't talk for a while. Finn checks to make sure they didn't get disconnected. Finally Jake talks.

"You know at the beginning of that year I tried out for glee but I did reject it too. I know you weren't there but do you know why? It was because all talked about was Puck. Now I'm not saying you're doing the same but still. You can't put a lesson together because it worked for two different guys or even because it worked for you guys. You have to treat them like the individuals they are. If you don't there's a good chance you'll lose them and that's the last thing you want."

Finn finds himself nodding along.

"Alright yeah, I suppose you're right."

"I know I am, so listen me and Ryder were fighting over Marley, what are these two guys fighting over?"

Finn pauses as he thinks over all his previous interactions with the two.

"You know, I'm honestly not sure."

"Maybe you can find out and that way you can help them a lot better."

Finn admits that there is sense to that.

"Hey Jake, you given any thought to what you're going to do after you graduate in the spring?"

"Uh uh, no way dude, not my thing." Jake laughs at the other end of the line assuring Finn there's no malice to his words. "But to answer your question, probably be a dance instructor. The dance studio, I'm at now I teach kids so I think that's pretty cool. But not like an actual school or singing or anything. Not in Ohio though, nothing really for me there. No offense."

Finn nods not really taking offense, knowing what Jake means. The only two true ties Jake has to places are his mom and recently Puck. Puck was currently in Virginia, however Quinn was currently in Boston practicing law neither her nor Puck wanting her to constantly uproot her life when he gets transferred. His mom was also currently in Chicago where she had worked her way up to manager of the restaurant she had worked at since they had moved to Chicago.

"Alright fair enough. So how is that wayward brother of yours? Haven't had a chance to talk to him in a while."

"He bought it."

Finn sits up at that.

"Wait, really, he bought it."

Puck had mentioned that he was thinking of buying a ring and proposing to Quinn the last time that had talked.

"Yep, he came up here and told Quinn it was for quality brother time and we went out and bought it."

"Nice so that's two soon-to-be engagements in Glee Club."

Mike had told the guys at Kurt and Blaine's wedding that he was considering proposing to Tina who he had gotten back with the previous year. He still hadn't done it yet the last time Finn had checked.

Jake laughs at that.

"Yeah I would hold your horses on this one. He said he didn't want to propose to Quinn until after his service was done and he still has a year left on his contract. So it'll be at least a year until anything happens."

Finn shrugs as he does admit that was the smart thing to do.

"Well alright then. Anyways I have papers to grade and I'm pretty sure you have homework to do so I'll talk to you later."

"Alright sure hit me up whenever."

They both hang up as Finn gets his papers out to grade his mind occasionally drifting back to the conversation. It might be time for him to change his approach to the club.

The sound of something being hit against wood distracts Monica from her history essay. She tries to ignore it but failing to do so she rolls out of her bed to check out the noise. She had left her window open to get air into her room and because the normal peacefulness of the day helps her concentrate. She looks out her window to see Shawn hitting baseballs with his bat. Bessie is next to him helping him retrieve the balls after he hits them. Smirking Monica goes back to her bed and grabs her phone. She quickly finds Cher Lloyd on her playlist and raising her volume she stands next to her window and blasts it down. She watches in amusement as Shawn looks around to find the source before his eyes finally look up at her window and he smiles. He nods his head beckoning her down. She laughs however she does pause her music and make her way down. She gets down to the yard and Shawn opens up the newly installed gate that connects the two backyards while Monica does the same on her side.

"Hey stranger, haven't talked to you in a while." Shawn smirks as Monica pretends to think.

"Yes a week, wow that is so long."

Shawn chuckles as he picks up the baseball and throws it across the yard for Bessie to go fetch.

"Alright fair point, so what have you been up to?"

"Homework mostly. You have to do an essay for Hudson too?"

Shawn gets the ball back from Bessie and underhand throws it.

"Yeah but I don't worry about it until like the day before it's due. Figure that's a good strategy."

Monica chuckles as she looks around. The sun was starting to set giving the sky a neon look,

"So how's your duet coming with Fred"

Shawn groans as he throws the ball for Bessie to catch.

"Don't ask."

"What's your guys' issue anyways?"

"I think he's a pompous ass, and he thinks the same of me." Shawn pauses as he thinks. "Actually more specifically I think he could be knocked down a few pegs from his football high horse and he thinks I'll be the first guy to ever choke on his self-righteousness." He shrugs as Monica laughs.

"Wow sounds like you guys have your issues."

Shawn smiles as he looks at the ball in his hand.

"No but seriously, we're cool like 80-90% of the time; we just like annoying each other, something which tends to escalate. Who's your partner, anyways?"

"Victoria."

She looks around at that moment so misses the look on Shawn's face at that revelation. It was a cool September night so it was windy and Shawn notices when she starts shivering, neither wearing jackets. He clears his throat as he bounces the ball in his hands.

"Um, so I should probably get back in there and help my mom with dinner, plus you know you have your essay to do."

"Umm ok yeah see you tomorrow." Monica nods as she heads back to her house, Shawn watching her leave.

Phil makes sure he's early for school on Wednesday, earlier than glee. He walks to the library where he knows the person he wants to talk to will be there. Jeremiah Elliot sits on one of the tables doing research on his laptop when Phil stalks over to him. Jeremiah sighs as he sees him approaching and takes off his headphones.

"Can I help you?"

Phil glares at the slightly younger teen.

"Yeah you can stop it."

Jeremiah quirks an eyebrow at him.

"Stop what?"

Phil groans in annoyance

"You know, flirting with Alex, being Mr. Nice Guy?"

"Well I'm not sure, we're flirting, but more to the point, you two dating?"

Phil pauses, his hands leaving the table.

"No."

"Then, I'm going to continue being me, but let me know if you two start dating."

Jeremiah then puts his headphones back on as Phil looks stunned before quickly regaining himself and waving his hand in front of Jeremiah's face.

"You got a partner for Hudsons assignment."

"No." Jeremiah shakes his head causing Phil to smile.

"Well you do now. And she's mine."

"You're on. And I highly doubt that."

(The Girl Is Mine-Michael Jackson and Paul McCarthy)

(Jeremiah) Every night she walks right in my dreams  
Since I met her from the start  
I'm so proud I am the only one  
Who is special in her heart

Jeremiah starts putting his things away as he watches Phil walk away, while continuing to sing

(Jeremiah)The girl is mine  
The doggone girl is mine  
I know she's mine  
Because the doggone girl is mine

Both of them are now in glee club, facing each other

(Phil) I don't understand the way you think  
Saying that she's yours not mine  
Sending roses and your silly dreams  
Really just a waste of time

Because she's mine  
The doggone girl is mine  
Don't waste your time  
Because the doggone girl is mine

I love you more than he  
(Jeremiah)(Take you anywhere)

Well I love you endlessly  
(Loving we will share)

So come and go with me  
Two on the town

But we both cannot have her  
So it's one or the other  
And one day you'll discover  
That she's my girl forever and ever

(Phil) I don't build your hopes to be let down  
'Cause I really feel it's time

(Jeremiah) I know she'll tell you I'm the one for her  
'Cause she said I blow her mind

The girl is mine  
The doggone girl is mine  
Don't waste your time  
Because the doggone girl is mine

(Phil) She's mine, she's mine  
No, no, no, she's mine  
(Both) The girl is mine, the girl is mine  
The girl is mine, the girl is mine

The girl is mine, (yep) she's mine  
The girl is mine, (yep) she's mine

Alex groans as she puts her head in her hands in embarrassment

(Jeremiah) Don't waste your time  
Because the doggone girl is mine  
The girl is mine, the girl is mine

For a few minutes after the performance everyone looks around as none of them have any idea on what to say, while Jeremiah and Phil just stare angrily at each other. Chad then shifts in his seat.

"Well you know me and Brandi also were prepared to go today but honestly I'm not sure if we can go after that performance."

"Oh no, please do." Alex says as she removes her hands from her head as both boys go back to their seats, refusing to meet eyes with either one of them.

Chad just smirks as he gets a fedora from his bag as he and Brandi go up to the front of the room and perform a dance duet of New Classic from Disney's Another Cinderella Story.

At the end of the day Jeremiah still finds himself upset at Phil as he paces the floor of the Cheerio coach office, Maxine laying down on the couch, book in her hand.

"And then he said I had to stop flirting with her like that was what I was doing."

Maxine looks up at him from her position on the couch. "But you told me that you liked her and that was what you were doing."

Jeremiah growls as he stops his pacing and stares down at her. "Well, I mean yeah but he didn't have to say it like that." He then continues pacing as Maxine rolls her eyes and closes her eyes and puts her head down on the arm of the couch. "And now Alex refuses to talk to me."

"Well you did sing a song about how she was yours without ever asking her out or seeing if she liked you and in front of the whole glee club probably embarrassing her pretty good."

"Ok that's also true." Jeremiah glares at Maxine. "Seriously whose side are you in?"

"Oh please I haven't even scratched the surface on why it was a bad idea for you to get baited like that."

Jeremiah is about to respond when Viola Mitchell walks into the room.

"Hey kids. Give me a few minutes to get some papers organized and then we can leave. What are you two doing?"

Viola was Maxine's mom and the McKinley cheerio coach. After Sue left both the principal chair and the Cheerio coach position to run for office her successor at principal, Nathan Allen had launched a search for the new coach. Viola had previously coached cheerleading at high schools in California but hadn't for the previous 3 years as a result of moving to Lima after her husband, Jeremy had gotten a job at a law firm in Lima. When the opportunity came to coach cheerleading especially the one Maxine would be going to she had jumped at it and the girls seemed really good. She guessed she had to thank Sue Sylvester for that.

"He's whining and pacing, I'm trying to sleep." Maxine says before closing her eyes again as her mom looks up from the papers in front of her.

"What happened to your homework? I thought I left you guys in here so you can study?"

Maxine raises the book in her hand so her mom can look at the title.

"Hamlet huh? I remember that from when I was in high school."

Jeremiah snaps out of his mood to look at

"Wait, you do, really?"

"She's not going to help you cheat." Maxine says without opening her eyes. "Believe me I already tried.

Jeremiah pouts again as Viola just smiles as she straightens herself out and grabs her bag

"Yep, you two are going to have to do this on your own. I know poor you. Anyways I'm ready so Maxine once you're done with your nap we can go."

Maxine sighs as she gets up from her position on the couch and puts her book away.

Chad looks over at Camilla who had her head deep in the book she was studying. The two of them were currently in Camilla's living room studying for their Algebra 2 test.

"You know you haven't said 5 words to me since Glee ended."

"Hmm." Camilla responds but keeps her eyes focused on the paper in front of her obviously not interested in the conversation. Chad scoffs as he goes back to his book before he starts to chuckle.

"Man, I can't believe that you're jealous of Brandi."

Camilla slams her pencil down and closes her book shut as she turns to glare at Chad.

" I am not jealous of Brandi. I just don't get why you performed that song with her."

"It was a good song."

Camilla scoffs as she focuses back on the chapter she was reading before another though pooped into her head and she turns back to Chad.

"And why would I be jealous anyways? We're not dating."

"And whose fault is that?" Chad responds annoyed. Camilla rolls her eyes at him.

"You know my reasons for us not dating."

"Yes and I still say they're all dumb."

"Doesn't matter what you say, these are my reasons and they're valid."

"Didn't say they weren't valid just said they were dumb." Camilla bites on the end of her pen as Chad rolls his eyes causing her to smile.

"You're an ass."

"And yet somehow you still like me."

Camilla giggles as Chad leans over before she stops him.

"Wait, my siblings are home."

"Oh please the only one that comes down through here is Erica and she's at a sleepover tonight."

That was true. Erica was her only sibling that came down through her living room. Her brothers, Nelson and Hector preferred to use the staircase at other end of the house that led to the kitchen. Shrugging Camilla pulls him towards her and kisses him for a minute until she hears someone on the staircase and pushes him away. Even though it was a false alarm both of them still go back to work stealing glances at eachother the rest of the night until Chad's dad comes to pick him up.

"So, scale of one to ten how badly did I piss you off?"

Alex nearly jumps after she closes her locker on Thursday to find Jeremiah leaning against the locker next to hers looking like a kicked puppy. She catches herself and transforms her face to the stonecold face the cheerios are known for.

"Ok so I'm going to go with a ten. Would it help if I said I was really sorry, I don't see you as an object and I promise to try and never do anything that dumb again."

Alex doesn't say anything to that causing Jeremiah to wince.

"Umm ok, last resort. I know you said you couldn't have chocolate or junk food because of cheerios so I brought you your favorite coffee from Lima bean and also for when you're less mad at me, comics."

The look on Jeremiahs face and the gifts in his hands causes Alex's glare to break as she smiles before leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"You're lucky that you're cute." She grabs the things from his hand and starts walking away before turning back. "Still mad at you and Deadpools better."

With another laugh she turns the corner and disappears. Jeremiah watches her go before leaning against the locker and groaning. He had no idea what he was going to do, however he did know someone that hopefully would. Pushing himself off the locker he makes his way into the choir room where Maxine was "waiting to see how this blows up in your face". He walks in to see her and Byron rehearsing their duet of If I Told You That. Both of them look up as Jeremiah sits down in his regular chair before sighing. He then proceeds to tell them both about everything that has been happening between him and Alex and Phi. After he finishes Byron gives a low whistle.

"Wow, I know next to nothing about relationships and even I know you messed up."

Jeremiah glares at the slightly older teen but can't be too mad at him knowing he's right.

"Ok so what do I do, Casanova?"

Byron chuckles and is about to respond when Maxine cuts in

"I think the best thing for you to do is just to give her some space. If it happens it happens, if it doesn't it doesn't. No use in pushing it."

Jeremiah contemplates that and nods. Just then the others start to enter and the conversation ends as they get ready for the start of glee club. Byron and Maxine are first and they perform their version of If I Told You That. Camilla and Alex perform next and having chosen the song before all the drama perform a stripped down version of Selena Gomez's Love You Like A Love Song, Camilla never looking at Chad and Alex never looking at Phil or Jeremiah.

Afterwards Glee Club finishes with Monica and Victoria and Shawn and Fred scheduled to go in the afternoon which would end the week's assignments although Finn still wanted to meet on Friday morning to start practicing for Sectionals finally.

Fred goes into the bathroom to wash up after football walk-through before heading over to Glee. Both he and Shawn were feeling pretty good about the song they had chosen although he figures it might have been counter-intuitive to Hudsons plan. Right before he goes to leave Marshall comes in to wash his hands before heading out as well. Fred figures this is a good time as any so he leans against the sinks and waits for Marshall to finish. Marshall finally notices him after a few minutes and smirks.

"Can I help you?"

Fred just leans back and shrugs.

"Got a visit from your lapdog this week. Seemed to be interested in why I was in Glee."

Marshall just looks at him nonchalantly. "Oh was he? Well that's interesting I guess. See you around then."

He goes to leave but Fred stops him.

"Call him off. Webb I'm serious."

Marshall takes a deep breath as he pretends to think.

"No I don't think I will. Because Grant can do what he chooses. You on the other hand better not forget what your role is here. You are to report back to me of anything going on in Glee Club. Because I am better than you. I was better when I became qb on our jv team. I was better than you when I became starting quarterback our sophomore year starting varsity. Besides it would be a shame if the scouts don't see how good you are because you're not catching anything."

With a shrug and a pat on the shoulder Marshall leaves the bathroom as Fred leans against the sink and sighs. His junior year was turning out to be more complicated than he thought it would be. His phone had been buzzing since his conversation with Marshall so he pulls it out to check it. He has messages from Chad and Shawn asking where he is and Shawn wondering if he wanted to rehearse one more time before Glee although it was too late now. He pauses at the name of the most recent text. Byron. The teen had texted him asking where he was as Glee was starting soon. The two had exchanged numbers after Fred had given him a ride one day. Fred leans his head against the wall and groans. Byron was probably the key reason for his mental anguish right now. If he hadn't signed up for the stupid club as well this would all have been just fine. But he had signed up and now the secret that Fred had tried to keep so closely guarded since his freshman year was threatening to unravel.

Fred takes a deep breath and takes his head off the wall. This was fine. Everything was going to be fine. He would get through this year play football, sing in Glee and then next year he would just transfer. East Lima did not sound so bad. But right now he was just going to get through this year with both his secrets remaining intact. He goes to the sink and washes his face and his hands to calm himself down before grabbing his phone and assuring everyone he was on his way. He then sends another text to Shawn asking him if he can talk to Hudson about having their duet for tomorrow because he has another idea and also he wasn't up for singing today. He then sends him a text assuring him he'll like the song he has in mind.

He then takes another deep breath before picking up his stuff and heading to glee. Chad, Shawn and Byron throw him worried glances but he just shakes his head and smiles at them to reassure them. Shawn then looks at Hudson before looking back at him and giving him a thumb up letting him know that he had already talked to him and he was fine with it. Fred nods gratefully as he sits down and Hudson starts the meeting. Victoria and Monica take their spots in the front of the classroom ready to begin singing.

(Someone Like You-Adele)

(Victoria) I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now  
I heard that your dreams came true  
Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you  
Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light

I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it  
I had hoped you'd see my face  
And that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over

(Monica) Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
"Don't forget me, " I beg  
"I'll remember, " you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

(Both) You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised in a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days

(Monica) I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it  
I had hoped you'd see my face  
And that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over

(Veronica) Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
"Don't forget me, " I begged  
"I'll remember, " you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

(Both)Nothing compares, no worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

(Monica)Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
"Don't forget me, " I beg  
"I'll remember, " you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

(Both) Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
"Don't forget me, " I begged  
"I'll remember, " you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

Both of them finish their performance breathless. Finn claps for them as he has done in all of the other performances. Nobody except Chad and Camilla notice when Shawn shifts awkwardly in his seat or when Victoria keeps looking up at that spot of the room.

Victoria sits on her laptop later that night trying to get work done when her phone buzzes. If she's honest with herself she expected this text hours before. Opening up her phone she finds the newly received text from Shawn

_Subtle_

Smiling to herself she texts him a response

_Subtlety isn't my strong suit._

She waits a few minutes for his reply

_Hmm._

_Thought you said you didn't want to date._

Victoria rolls her eyes at the text. She then sends him a text back.

_I never said that. I said if you wanted to date you would have to ask me yourself._

She didn't really expect an answer so she decided to send another text

_Also you want to tell me the reason for the stick up your ass._

Shawn had been in a mood for the last two weeks and Victoriawas determined to find out why. She puts her phone away to do work. Five minutes later her phone buzzes again as Shawn finally responds

_Goodnight._

_Goodnight. See you tomorrow in Glee._

Victoria practically screams in frustration in her empty room. Shawn Andrews was damn annoying.

Friday morning saw the glee clubbers in the choir room. Shawn and Fred were both standing in the front wearing button downs. This wasn't coordinated but both apparently had the same idea. They wait for Hudson to get there before they start singing

(Call Me-Shinedown)

(Fred) Wrap me in a bolt of lightning  
Send me on my way still smiling  
Maybe that's the way I should go  
Straight into the mouth of the unknown  
(Shawn) I left the spare key on the table  
Never really thought I'd be able to say  
I merely visit on the weekends  
I lost my whole life and a dear friend

(Fred)I've said it so many times  
I would change my ways  
No, nevermind  
God knows I've tried

(Both)Call me a sinner, call me a saint  
Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same  
Call me your favorite, call me the worst  
Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt  
It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way

(Shawn) I finally put it all together  
But nothing really lasts forever  
I had to make a choice that was not mine  
I had to say goodbye for the last time  
(Fred)I kept my whole life in a suitcase  
Never really stayed in one place  
Maybe that's the way it should be  
You know I live my life like a gypsy

(Both) I've said it so many times  
I would change my ways  
No, nevermind  
God knows I've tried

Call me a sinner, call me a saint  
Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same  
Call me your favorite, call me the worst  
Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt  
It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way

(Shawn)I'll always keep you inside, you healed my  
Heart and my life... And you know I've tried

(Fred) Call me a sinner, call me a saint  
Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same  
Call me your favorite, call me the worst  
(Both)Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt  
It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way  
So, I'll be on my way  
So, I'll be on my way

They finish their performance as Fred looks over at Shawn. He knew the younger teen was having some issues but he didn't ask him about it because he knew Shawn would do the same for him. That was the friendship they had, neither pressed the other about their issue. Chad and Camilla look at each other, the only two Shawn had talked to. They made an unspoken agreement to talk to Shawn about it later.

**Ok so again let me know what you think. For anyone curious the song Fred and Shawn were originally going to sing is Sick Puppies- You're Going Down. I might have them sing that later in the story.**

**Let me know which character you guys want to see more of. The next chapter is Shawn-centric mostly but I'm interested in knowing who you guys want to know more about.**

**Lastly to ItWasntMee, thank you again for your idea from the second chapter. I used it for Freds and Byrons storyline which we'll get more of later**

**As always read and review and let me know what you guys like and didn't like**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Again sorry for taking so long. With the Covid 19 situation my work and school situation have become weirder but hopefully things have calmed down and I'll get the next one sooner. I also started a new story called We've come this far, no turning back to talk about the original glee club members if you guys are interested**

**Stay Safe y'all **

Fred blinks as he opens his eyes and groans. He doesn't need the blinking alarm clock next to him to tell him the time; the room draped in darkness already does that. Just as he suspected when he turns to see the alarm clock he finds that it's just around 5 in the morning. He blinks away the last bit of sleep as he sits up. He knows from previous experience that he isn't simply going to be able to lie back down and go to sleep. Tiredly, he gets off the bed and stumbles towards the chair he has in the corner of the room. He reaches underneath it and opens the small flap he's carved knowing his parents would never look there. He pulls out the carton of cigarette he has hidden in the flap. He opens it and curses. He only has two cigarettes left and he's going to have to get more soon. Although he doesn't get them himself he knows a guy that can get them for him. He takes a cigarette out and puts the carton back before grabbing his lighter and putting it in his pocket just in case his parents catch him. They don't, just like he figures they wouldn't. His parents aren't the most attentive by any definition. He steps outside into the cool Lima September morning. He lights his cigarette before putting the lighter back in his pocket and taking a drag. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a light turn on in the house next door but he keeps his eyes on the road. If they wanted to come out they would. A few minutes later, as he's taking another drag, he hears the front door open and a figure step outside.

"Those things will kill you, you know?"

"Mind your own business," Fred growls although there's no real malice to his words. The figure laughs as she steps closer.

"I would but minding yours is funnier." Abigail Lynch laughs as she draws her blanket closer to her and looks at her cousin. Abigail was three years older and the only person Fred had told about being gay. Fred just scoffs as he fiddles with the cigarette in his hand.

"Come on; tell me what going on in that head of yours so we can both get out of this weather." The September morning was especially brutal.

Fred sighs as he drops his cigarette on the sidewalk before stomping on it.

"He's in my class."

Abigail burrows her eyebrows as she looks confused before mouthing the word Oh. She sighs before walking over and standing next to him.

"So he's in your class huh?"

Fred nods annoyed as he turns to look at the sky.

Abigail chuckles as she looks at the sky too.

"You know you're eventually going to have to be honest with people about who you are. And that starts with being honest with yourself."

"I hate you so much you know that right?" Fred snaps at her but he knows she's right. Abigail chuckles again.

"I'm aware. Now come on go inside, get some sleep. Don't you have football practice tomorrow?"

Fred rolls his eyes at the only member of his family he could honestly say gave a shit about him. He turns around and starts heading back into his house before turning around.

"Love you."

"Love you too." Abigail watches as her cousin walks back up to the front door before making her way inside her own house.

"Eat my space dust you moron." Shawn exclaims as Superman on the screen punches Red Hood again.

Chad rolls his eyes on the other end of the headset before pressing his controller and watching as Red Hood throws a mine on the ground. "And that is why we do not get cocky too early."

Shawn groans as he watches as Red Hood's jump and shoot Superman before he throws his controller on the ground. "Ok explain to me how Red Hood defeats Superman. Explain that to me."

Chad laughs. "Batman's son, Talia Al Ghul's protégée in a way. You honestly surprised. I still can't believe you picked superman, I thought you hated him."

"I do." Shawn rubs his eyes before picking up his controller. "Fine, best two out of three? I'll beat you with Batman this time."

"Alright fine, I'll keep winning with Darkseid."

Shawn sits up straight at that. "Whoa, you can't be Darkseid. I thought we agreed no villains."

"We didn't agree on jack." Chad laughs as he takes a sip of water.

"Fine then. If you get Darkseid, I get Joker."

"Alright then, let's go."

Both boys sit up straight as their fingers fly over their respective controllers.

"So you hung out with Camilla last night huh?' Shawn asks into his headset as on screen Joker dodges an attack from Darkseid.

"Yep." Chad didn't consider himself the kind of guy to get easily frustrated but the fact that Shawn was dodging all his attacks was doing it.

"You two are what exactly now?" Shawn reaches over to grab an orange slice, his eyes never leaving his TV.

"We're not dating if that's what you mean." Chad whoops triumphantly as Darkseid finally manages to knock Joker down. Shawn groans as he looks at the power bars.

"Not over yet. So how do you feel about it?" Shawn breathes as he resets himself preparing to attack.

"It's her choice, if she doesn't want to date, she doesn't want to date. I still think her reasons are dumb but whatever." Chad curses as Joker starts attacking Darkseid.

"Fine just make sure you don't break up the band."

"Wouldn't dream of it. So how about you and Vic?"

Shawn gapes and has to scramble to avoid Chad's attack. "Me and Vic? There's nothing to me and Vic. Anymore that is. You know what I mean."

Chad chuckles as he successfully startles his best friend. "Fine, now how about you and what's her name, Monica."

Shawn rolls his eyes even though he knows Chad can't see him. "Ok again there is nothing between me and Monica. But ha." Shawn smiles triumphantly as Darkseid finally dies leaving Joker with the victory.

Chad smiles and shakes his head aware Shawn couldn't actually see him. "Alright, rubber match later? Got homework."

"Shawn laughs. "Yeah sure talk to you later."

"Maxine, another one of your glee club people is here." Viola yells to her daughter upstairs.

"Send him up please." Maxine yells back to her mom before punching Jeremiah, who had chosen to fall asleep on her bed, in the stomach waking him up with a start.

"I'm up, I'm up. Seriously you call a guy to your house on Saturday morning and you don't let him sleep."

Maxine rolls her eyes at him as footsteps are heard on the stairs before Byron appears at her door.

"Hola."

Jeremiah nods as he sits up on her bed.

"Sup."

"Hey." Maxine pulls out two outfits from her closet and holds them up for Byron. "Which one do you think looks better?"

Byron looks at the outfits quizzically before looking at Jeremiah who shrugs.

"Terrance from homeroom asked her to go to the movies with him this afternoon and now she's freaking out."

Byron nods as he goes to sit besides Jeremiah on her bed.

"Yes and because this one annoyed Alex I can't ask her, so I'm asking you two."

"Why?" Byron questions as Maxine just raises an eyebrow at him causing him to nod.

"Oh right that. You know just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm a fashionista," Byron looks at the two outfits in her hand. "That one."

Maxine nods as she put the other one back in her closet. "Oh also you two are coming to the mall with me. Terrance also has friends that are coming."

Both Jeremiah and Byron sit up straight at that.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I never agreed to that."

Maxine rolls her eyes at both of them. "Oh come on it's not that bad. You guys don't even have to stay for the movie, just hang around the mall. Come on please. My parents would never let me go alone with a guy. But I mean they trust you two. Or at least they trust Jeremiah and Byron's gay."

Byron looks at Jeremiah. ""Seriously who is Terrance?'

Jeremiah waves his hand. "He's a guy in our homeroom. Wears a fedora every day. Apparently people think he's cool. I don't see it."

Byron just looks at him condescendingly. "Oh right and you wearing your headphones as an accessory are so much better."

Jeremiah rolls his eyes at him. "Go one day without wearing a leather jacket and then talk to me."

Maxine snaps her fingers to get their attention. "Guys have this fight later. Yes or no?"

Both sigh before looking at each other and nodding.

"Fine I guess we're in."

Maxine claps her hands excitedly. "Great. That was easier than I thought it was going to be."

Byron and Jeremiah roll their eyes as they watch Maxine go around her room to get ready.

On Monday morning Shawn practically runs into the choir room. He knew he would be the last one there, Chad having sent him a million texts about him being late. But he hopes thar he would make it in class before Mr. Hudson got here.

"Hey guys where's Hudson?"

"He had to talk to Coach Evans about something I think." Shawn could feel Maxine's indifference as the younger teen scrolls through her phone. "Why?"

Shawn grins like a Cheshire cat. "Ok so my sister was a freshman when he was a senior here but she was friends with some sophomores who told her that the year before the glee club had performed at lunch to get more members and someone filmed it and you guys have to see this video, it is the greatest thing ever."

He puts down his bag and gets his laptop out before pulling up the video and turning it towards them so they can see, on the screen, their glee coach wearing a fake gold chain and rapping Jay Z lyrics.

"Oh my." Byron says shocked as the rest of them. Shawn laughs as he watches both the others reactions and the video on the screen Out of the corner of his eye he sees Finn enter the room so he quickly closes his laptop before bouncing up the steps to his seat at the top of his steps.

Finn arrives a little breathless after rushing from the locker room to the choir room. Sam had asked him to talk in the morning about one of the JV football players as they were on the verge of losing their academic eligibility because of their grades. So Finn had spent the morning with the kid and Sam working on a plan to improve their history grade. That had frazzled him a little but he was determined to finally start glee clubs prep for Sectionals.

"Hey sorry I'm late." He takes a breath as he heads to the board and starts writing however he pauses as the hair on the back of his neck starts to stand and he turns back to look at the Glee Club. All of them are paying close attention to him, even Fred and Camilla, who normally treat the class with mild amusement. "Umm, what's up guys?"

"Oh nothing much." The corners of Byron's mouth twitch betraying the glee he's feeling. "But hey you know I was thinking. You know who we could sing? Sinatra."

"Oh hey that's a good idea." The fact that came from Fred, who was smiling, worries Finn. "Hey you know interesting fact about Sinatra, he's from New Jersey but he claims New York. Like say for example Jay Z. How much do you about Jay Z Mr. Hudson."

Finn had been teaching long enough, coupled with his own adolescence to know a trap when he sees on.

"Ok what's going on?"

Chad nudges Shawn. "Show him."

Finn's curiosity piqued as Shawn smiles before retrieving his laptop and facing it towards Finn. Finn watches as his 16 year old self appears on the screen rapping to Jay Z lyrics wearing a fake gold necklace. He had to admit he found himself laughing at some of the stuff on the xreen but looking at the amusement on his students face, he knew he couldn't let them see it.

"Ok in my defense it seemed like a good idea at the time. Plus said that we had to do something to bring in new performers so we thought Jay Z was popular so we figured why not."

"Ok that's all good but what were you guys doing exactly and how did you guys think it would work?" Finn wasn't sure if he was happy that Alex was finally participating in glee or annoyed at her. But she did give him an idea.

"Oh you guys think it's easy?" With a smile he heads to the whiteboard and erases what he had previously written and writes the word group. "Alright your assignment this week is to come together as a group and perform a group number. If you need to you also have next week. And if it's good enough then we just might perform it for sectionals."

Seeing the look on the kids faces he smiles, teach them to try and make fun of him.

"Everyone understand?" Various kids around the room nod. "And remember this has to be unanimous. You all have to agree on this."

Jeremiah raises his hand. "Umm were any of your decisions unanimous?"

Finn chuckles at that. "You know one day I'm going to introduce you to five people: Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez and you will understand why no decision could be unanimous. Alright now come on I want to hear suggestions. What should we sing as a group number?"

The rest of the class was pretty uneventful with random numbers being thrown out and almost all of them being shot down. Finn still smiles as he looks at the entire group of kids engaging. Also he had to remember to get the link for the video from Shawn to share in the glee group chat. He would also bring in some of the group numbers they did in their competition as inspiration but Jake was right. This was about them and not the previous versions of the club.

Finn arrives home after classes for the day end. He walks inside the house and checks his phone for messages. He has one from Sam.

_Hey man thanks for your help today. I talked to Brandon's parents and they were happy with the plan we made to help him get his grades up and understood he couldn't play football until._

Finn smiles as he texts a quick message back

_Hey it's honestly no problem. Tell his parents they can talk to me too if they have any concerns or questions._

He then checks his email to find that Shawn had indeed emailed him the video of the glee club singing Empire State of Mind. He quickly saved it before texting it to the Glee group chat. He didn't expect an reply knowing all of them were probably busy with school or work but surprisingly the response came fast.

Mike:_ Oh my God where did you find this _

Kurt: _What was up with my hair?_

Jake:_ Is that my brother rapping?_

Mercedes: _Oh wow look at how young we are_

Finn laughs at the responses before texting them back

_Yeah one of my students has a sister that went to McKinley around this time and he showed me this video. Yeah Jake that's Puck and also you should know that the glee kids have banned me from rapping and said that Puck and Artie are on thin ice because and I quote 'they weren't as cringe worthy' so take that for what you will._

He turns his phone off and goes to make his dinner so he can make his dinner and grade some more papers. He pauses his grading when his phone buzzes and he goes to check it

Rachel:_ Those were fun times_

Finn smiles to himself before turning the phone off again reminding himself to call Rachel again over the weekend.

Shawn moves his food around his plate not really wanting to eat. He can feel his mom and his sister staring at him and he knows why which is why he is no rush to look up. Finally he figures he can't ignore this anymore so he looks up.

"Yes?"

Whitney Andrews looks at her only son and sighs. "So your dad called me again."

Shawn jaw tightens. "I'm sure he did."

Whitney shakes her head at him. "Ok I know you still don't like him but he is still your father so at the very least you should have one dinner with him."

Shawn sighs. "Do I have to?"

"Hey it's not that bad." Kelly is the one that answers this. "Come on I had dinner with him two weeks ago it wasn't that bad."

"Good for you." Shawn looks between his mom and sister before sighing. "I don't have a choice do I?"

"Nope." Kelly answers as she stands up. "Dinner, Thursday I'm taking you to make sure that you actually go.

Shawn rolls his eyes. "Fine."

Before glee rehearsal on Tuesday, Byron snags the chair next to Maxine.

"So hey I haven't had a chance to ask you, how was your movie?"

Maxine rolls her eyes. "Jeremiah put you up to this?"

Byron smirks. "Nope your mom did."

"Bye."

Byron raises his hands as he walks back to his seat.

Finn walks into the choir room and starts writing down songs on the board. He then turns to the kids

"Alright, so these are the first five songs we talked about yesterday that we would sing for our group number." He pauses as he counts the number of people in the room. "Wait where's Shawn?"

A cough is heard behind him as Shawn walks into the class, dragging his backpack behind him. "Sorry I'm late."

He makes his way to the top of the steps and sits down in his regular spot as Chad and Camilla's eyes follow him. As everyone else starts debating what songs they want to sing for the group Shawn leans down and whispers to Chad. "Hey dude, you want to hang out tomorrow night?"

Chad looks at him and rolls his eyes. "Sorry Kelly already texted me. You're not getting out of this."

Shawn glares at him as Camilla pipes up from behind them. "Come on, this could be good for you."

Shawn looks between them before scowling. "You both are traitors."

Victoria, who had tuned out the rest of the group, looks up at the trio. "Wait what'll be good for him?"

The trio looks up to see the conversation around them ending as most are looking at them. Shawn glares at Chad who just shrugs. "Shawns having dinner with his dad tomorrow."

Whatever reaction the rest of the club expected it wasn't Victoria and Fred simultaneously going Oh, the two of them knowing Shawn the best apart from Camilla and Chad. Alex blinks before looking at Victoria.

"Wait, what's going on?"

Victoria leans over to her although she knows everyone can hear her. "Shawn hasn't seen his dad in 7 years."

The rest of the glee club looks at Shawn who just scowls and shrinks into his seat so Chad decides to take charge. "Yeah until like a month ago where he got back in touch with his family."

"Because his girlfriend couldn't believe her new boyfriend could abandon his family." Shawn mutters causing Camilla to roll her eyes.

"That's what Shawn thinks."

"Yeah Camilla and me, and his sister and mom, think it's because he actually wants to change." Chad jumps in.

Victoria bites her lip thoughtfully. "Yeah I agree with Shawn."

"Yeah I'm on Shawn's side." Fred adds causing Chad to glare at him.

"Dude."

"What, dude comes back after 6 years and thinks everything will be cool." Fred shrugs as Shawn sits up straight.

"Ok this is not a meeting about my family situation. Can we talk about Glee now?" He groans before turning to the board for the first time since arriving. "Woah who put Shawn Mendes on there. I'm not singing Lost In Japan."

"Oh and Coldplay is that much better." Shawn turns to Brandi who just rolls her eyes at him causing him to smile.

"Hey Viva La Vida is a classic."

"Playing a little fast and loose with the word classic aren't you?" Fred questions with a smirk.

Chad laughs and Shawn turns to him with a wounded expression and Glee Club goes back to normal. Except for Finn who keeps replaying the conversation in his head.

Shawn pauses as he contemplates whether he really needs the books in his locker. Getting rid of Chad and Camilla had been easy enough after they had spent the whole week bothering him but this one was going to be tougher. Victoria Salazar plays on her phone as she leans against the locker next to his. Sighing he runs a hand across his blond hair before walking to his locker and opening it like she's not there. Victoria puts her phone in her pocket and studies him.

"Why didn't you tell me that your dad was back?"

Shawn just shrugs as Victoria rolls her eyes before slamming his locker shut leaving him just enough time to pull his hands out. She then slides in front of his locker as he takes a step back.

She glares at him while he keeps his stare level until her eyes soften.

"You know of all people I'm not going to judge you."

Shawn just nods as Victoria moves and lets him get the books from his locker.

" However I do think that this is a good idea for you."

Shawn opens his mouth to protest and Victoria holds her hand up.

"I'm not saying that in a you need to forgive your dad way. I'm saying that in a you need to heal way. You've been holding on to this for so long that it might be time to forgive him. And yourself."

"Would you?"

A look of hurt flashes in Victoria's eyes as Shawn immediately recoils and goes to apologize however Victoria holds up her hand again.

"Well I don't have the option right now. You do. So don't let this chance go because of your pride."

She squeezes his shoulder and walks off as Shawn just leans against his locker and sighs. When did his life become so complicated?

Shawn sighs as he looks at his phone during Wednesday's glee club. His sister was texting him the plans for the dinner that night. Seeing Finn walk into the room he quickly shuts his phone off.

"Hey guys. So umm before we begin, Camilla you wanted to perform something."

Camilla nods and gets up out of her seat. As do Chad, Victoria and Fred who all come up in the front. Seeing this Shawn inwardly groans. Another therapy session.

"Hey so I know this isn't the whole class, like the assignment says but we did want to perfrom something."

(Hey Brother- Avicii)

(Chad)Hey, brother, there's an endless road to re-discover  
(Camilla)Hey, sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker  
(ALL)Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

(Fred)Hey, brother, do you still believe in one another?  
(Victoria)Hey, sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?  
(Fred and Victoria)Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

(Chad and Fred)What if I'm far from home?  
Oh, brother, I will hear you call  
(Victoria and Camilla)What if I lose it all?  
Oh, sister, I will help you out!  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

(Chad and Camilla)Hey, brother, there's an endless road to re-discover  
Hey, sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

(All)What if I'm far from home?  
Oh, brother, I will hear you call  
What if I lose it all?  
Oh, sister, I will help you out!  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

Shawn smiles despite himself as the four go back to their seats. He catches Freds eye and nods as Freds nods back at him. He squeezes Chad' shoulder as he sits back down causing Chad to smile. He was feeling a lot better than he had this entire week.

Despite all that he was still uneasy as his sister drove him to the restaurant he was supposed to be having dinner with his dad. Groaning he was slow to open his seatbelt and get out. His sister looked at him with sympathy.

"I'll be across the street. Text me when you want to leave."

Shawn nods as he finally opens the door and exits the vehicle. He opens the door of the restaurant and scans the room before finding his dad and walking over to him and sitting down. Scott Stanley resembled his son in many ways from his sandy blond hair to his blue eys.

"Wasn't sure you would come."

"Could say the same for you." Shawn fires back as Scott smiles.

"Alright, fair enough. Let's order first and then we can talk."

Shawn nods as they both order and sit in silence as they wait for the food to come. Neither one wants to break the silence until Shawn sighs and decides that he should go first.

"So what's going on with you?" Shawn asks as his dad looks up at him.

"Chicago's nice I suppose, work keeps me busy. How about you?"

"Schools going good." Shawn says as Scott smiles and nods.

"Great. Now why don't you ask me what you really want to ask me."

Shawn sighs as he drops his head before he looks back at his dad. "Why didn't you stay?"

Scott sighs as he looks at his son. "I'm honestly not sure that I have a good reason. I just woke up one day and realized that I didn't know how to be a good dad. So I decided to leave."

Shawn scoffs at that response. "Yeah, that didn't stop you the first nine years of my life. Or for Kelly's life." He pauses as he looks around the restaurant before sighing and getting up. "You know what? I'm sorry this isn't going to work. I have to go. Thanks for the food."

Scott nods as he watches Shawn grab his things. "Alright, I'll see you around."

Shawn nods barely acknowledging him as he fiddles with his phone to tell his sister to pick him up.

He walks outside looking for his sister's car. He finally finds her bright red car and walsk over to it. He sits in the car, avoiding his sister sympathetic eyes as she drives him home as he starts breaking down. His sister keeps looking over at him while driving but he just shakes his head at her. Finally reaching home he makes a beeline for his room. He opens his phone to check his messages to see messages from Chad, Camilla, Fred and Victoria all telling him to call them as soon as he can. He throws his phone on the bed and lies down, committing to texting them tomorrow or just talking to them in Glee club. He hears something land on his window. He smiles but he still isn't in any mood to talk. So he grabs his phone and sneds Monica a quick text.

Shawn: _Hey not tonight. Talk to you tomorrow._

Monica: _Alright that's fine, have a good night_

Shawn:_ Good night_

Shawn lies on his bed for a few more minutes before getting up and getting his guitar

(Ships In The Night-Matt Kearney)

(Shawn) Like ships in the night  
You keep passing me by  
We're just wasting time  
Trying to prove who's right  
And if it all goes crashing into the sea

From Her bedroom Monica looks out her window to see Shawns bedroom light on

(Monica)If it's just you and me  
Trying to find the light

Like ships in the night letting cannon balls fly  
Say what you mean and it turns to a fight  
Fist fly from my mouth as it turns south  
You're down the driveway, I'm on the couch

(Chad)Chasing your dreams since the violent 5th grade  
Tryna believe in your silent own way  
'Cause we'll be OK. I'm not going away  
Like you watched at fourteen as it went down the drain

Fred lies down on his couch as he watches TV. He looks behind his couch to find his parents

(Fred)And pops stayed the same and your moms moved away  
How many of our parents seem to make it anyway  
We're just fumbling through the grey  
Trying find a heart that's not walking away

Byron walks downstairs and pauses as he sees his dad sitting on the couch with a picture of his mom  
(Byron) Turn the lights down low  
Walk these halls alone  
We can feel so far from so close

Like ships in the night  
You keep passing me by  
We're just wasting time  
Trying to prove who's right  
And if it all goes crashing into the sea  
If it's just you and me  
Trying to find the light

Like ships in the night  
You're passing me by  
You're passing me by  
Like ships in the night

(Chad) And I'm at the airport waiting on a second plane  
Had to pack and you had cramps and I was late  
Headed to a red carpet they won't know my name  
Riding in silence all that we wanna say

About to board when you call on the phone  
You say, "I'm sorry. I'll be waiting at home."  
Feels like we're learning this out on our own  
Tryna find a way down the road we don't know

(All)Turn the lights down low  
Walk these halls alone  
We can feel so far from so close

Like ships in the night  
You keep passing me by  
We're just wasting time  
Tryna prove who's right  
And if it all goes crashing into the sea  
If it's just you and me  
Trying to find the light

Like ships in the night  
You're passing me by  
You're passing me by  
Like ships in the night

(Maxine) And I'm gonna find my way  
Back to your side  
And I'm gonna find my way  
Back to your side

(Jeremiah)Like ships in the night  
You keep passing me by  
We're just wasting time  
Trying to prove who's right  
And if it all goes crashing into the sea  
If it's just you and me  
Trying to find the light

(Fred and Shawn)Like ships in the night  
You're passing me by  
You're passing me by  
Like ships in the night

Byron sighs as he watches from the kitchen as his dad looks at the picture of his mom as he starts crying. Sam McCarthy was not a man to show emotion easy, however it was approaching the 10 year anniversary of his wife's, and Byron's mom, killing. He walks out of his kitchen and sits down next to his dad. The two sit in silence for a few minutes before Byron turns to his dad.

"Hey dad. Tell me about mom."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the new chapter. Sorry again for taking so long. Hope you guys like it. The plan was to have a chapter focusing on the freshmen but Byron and Fred got in there somehow. The next chapter is probably going to focus primarily on Brandi and Monica and the next one on Chad, Camilla and Victoria which should lead us into Sectionals, if I timed it right. I don't really know a lot about Alzheimer's or nursing homes although I tried to research a lot so If you notice any mistakes please let me know. Enjoy**

**And also thank you to our first responders and healthcare workers that are helping to keep us safe**

"Ow." Byron whines as he pulls his hand away while Jeremiah just shakes his head at him. The two were currently in Jeremiah's basement where Jeremiah was looking for his bag causing Byron to get distracted by all the things he had down there.

"I didn't hit you that hard. And seriously don't touch that. My brother might actually kill me if you mess it up."

Byron grumbles but otherwise does not say anything as Jeremiah grins triumphantly as he goes back in search of his bag that he's sure is down there. Byron continues his look around the basement. This was the first time that he had been to Jeremiah's house in the short time that they had known each other and he was really interested in what Jeremiah had down there. His eyes end up going back to the piece of equipment that had gotten him slapped by Jeremiah.

"So that's your brothers?"

"Yeah it's a drum sampler or something. He used to use it to make I think. I'm not sure." Jeremiah finally finds his bag which was hidden under a box and smiles triumphantly. Walking over he grabs his bag and holds it up as if it was a long lost prize. "Finally found it. Okay let's go."

Byron rolls his eyes as he follows Jeremiah up the basement steps."Remind me again how you lost your bag in two days."

Jeremiah groans as he is reminded of his older siblings when they are home. "Ok let's see your basement tidy one."

"I don't have a basement, smart one." Byron smirks and raises his hand to stop the door from shutting in his face as he is fairly certain Jeremiah intended it to do. Jeremiah just rolls his eyes as he leads Byron through his house and into his room. The two had been friends since their meeting with Maxine in the choir room but had rarely spent time outside the school together. That was until Sunday morning where Jeremiah asked Byron to come over and helped him study.

"So how many siblings do you have?" Byron asks as they enter Jeremiahs bedroom. Jeremiah closes the door behind them before sitting on his bed and lying down on his bed, spreading his legs out to Byron's annoyance.

"Two older, two younger. Older two are twin's, boy and girl, who go to school at Tulane. And two younger brothers." Jeremiah smiles for a minute at Byron's annoyance before he swings his legs off his bed to give Byron room to sit.

"You know I read somewhere that if you invite someone over to tutor you in biology you are nice to that person." Byron states as Jeremiah just gives him a lopsided smile and shrug as Jeremiah reaches into his bag to grab his book. "Why aren't you asking Maxine to help you with this? Or Alex?"

Jeremiah scoffs at that. "You kidding? Maxine would never let me live it down if I asked her for help. Plus I'm pretty sure Alex just got over that whole glee club incident so I'm not going to ask her for help."

Byron chuckles as he remembers that incident from two weeks ago. "Yeah that was pretty bad on your part."

Jeremiah narrows his eyes at him. "You know eventually you will let that go."

Byron shrugs. "When it stops being funny then I will."

Jeremiah groans as he realizes Byron and Maxine would probably never let this go. "Fine whatever man let's just start with this."

Byron laughs as he grabs Jeremiah's book to start tutoring him.

Monday morning Jeremiah rubs his face as he makes his way to his locker. There was no glee as Mr. Hudson had made a decision not to have Glee Monday or Friday for the rest of the semester to work with football and Cheerio practices. However Jeremiah had come in early in order to study for his classes. He just grabs his books just before his locker is slammed shut and he looks up surprised to see Alex. Alex's normally smiling face is frowning as she silently looks at Jeremiah.

"We need to talk." Before Jeremiah can say anything Alex grabs his arm and drags him behind her. They eventually reach the choir room where Alex shoves him into. Catching his balance he sees Phil is already there sitting on one of the chairs looking just as confused as Jeremiah feels. Jeremiah stutters as he looks at Alex who simply closes the door behind them and beckons for Jeremiah to sit on the chair next to Phil. Alex sighs as she leans against the piano and looks at the both of them.

"Ok guys this whole feud thing or whatever is going on has to stop. I know you guys both have your own opinions about each other and of me but serenading me in glee club while arguing is not the way. Both of you are probably the best dancers and we all need to be on the same page for glee." Both boys look at each other and shift uncomfortably as Alex looks down at her hands and sighs. "Which is why I decided that I needed to make a decision because that is the only way I see you guys putting aside this whole thing. So my decision is I pick neither of you. In the short time that we've been here both you guys have become my friends. And whoever I don't pick will get upset and that's the last thing I want. So for all three of us and glee club I decided that I can't date either of you." She nods at Brad who starts playing the piano.

(I'll Be My Own Hero-Andy Grammar)

Tell me, do I need to be my own hero?

Would you lay our life down?  
Would you give an arm or a leg?  
Are we gonna fight now,  
'Cause baby it's the world we're against?  
Is it our time now right now,  
Or is it just me in the end?  
Is our future bright now?  
Tell me is the dark seeping in  
Are we alright now,  
Or are we barely breathing again?  
Is it our time now, right now,  
Or is it just me in the end?

Will you come running when I scream your name?  
When the wolves are out hunting and they're coming for me  
Tell me, do I need to be my own hero?  
Will you come running? I need to know  
An army of two, or am I all alone?  
Tell me, do I need to be my own hero?

I don't know how I'm gonna do it  
But I'm gonna do it with or without you  
I don't know how I'm gonna do it  
But I'm gonna do it if it's the last thing I do  
Do I gotta save my own life, save my own life,  
For my whole life? Whoa  
Do I gotta find my own light, find my own light,  
For my whole life? Whoa

Will you come running when I scream your name?  
When the wolves are out hunting and they're coming for me  
Tell me, do I need to be my own hero?  
Will you come running? I need to know  
An army of two, or am I all alone?  
Tell me, do I need to be my own hero?

Would you lay our life down?  
Would you give an arm or a leg?  
Are we gonna fight now,  
'Cause baby it's the world we're against?  
Is it our time now right now,  
Or is it just me in the end?

Will you come running when I scream your name?  
When the wolves are out hunting and they're coming for me  
Tell me, do I need to be my own hero?  
Will you come running? I need to know  
An army of two, or am I all alone?  
Tell me, do I need to be my own hero?

Both boys look at each other as she finishes the song, neither one of them knowing what they should say. So instead Phil looks between Jeremiah and Alex before nodding and grabbing his backpack and leaving. Jeremiah slowly gets up, still a little stunned before walking to the door. At the door he turns around to see Alex, not having moved from her spot.

"Brought us here for that. Respect that. Don't like it but respect it." He smiles as Alex allows herself to smile a little. She rolls her eyes at him causing him to grin.

"Oh go to class would you?"

Jeremiah laughs as he turns back around. "Oh why don't you go to class?"

"Free period, perks of being a cheerio."

Jeremiah didn't have to turn around to know that she was sticking her tongue out at him but he didn't care. They were finally good.

Maxine steps out of her dad's car and automatically wishes she didn't. She was late to school because she had a doctor appointment in the morning and so was coming right before third period. That however did not seem to faze the boy waiting at the door.

"You're late." Jeremiah smiles before he swipes the drink in her hand that she had bought after the appointment. Jeremiah was wearing her normal headphones around his neck and a pair of black jeans and a black shirt. He then waves at her dad who, she is pretty sure, thinks they are dating now. Rolling her eyes she goes to get her smoothie back but he pulls it back out of her reach.

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

Jeremiah shrugs as he plays with the straw before finally giving her the drink back. "Eh, algebras boring. Plus I can just learn all of Miss T's teaching from the book so."

Maxine nods as she goes to drink her smoothie before it is taken again. Groaning she turns around to see Byron's smiling face. The boy was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a white shirt so Maxine was pretty sure he was skipping gym.

"Yeah shouldn't you guys be in class?"

Jeremiah scoffs. "And why aren't you in class."

Byron just shrugs as they start walking inside the building.

"Oh don't you know, I have a foot condition that makes me unable to run the mile." Laughing he hands back the smoothie to Maxine. "No but I seriously don't like running the mile and Coach Evans is fine with me skipping."

Maxine raises her eyebrow at him. She hadn't had that many interactions with Coach Sam Evans, as he wasn't her PE teacher but she didn't imagine him as the kind of teacher to be fine with students skipping his class.

"Really he was fine with you skipping class?"

Byron tilts his heads before sheepishly grinning.

"Well he doesn't say anything when he sees me so I assume he's fine with it."

Maxine rolls her eyes as Jeremiah huffs exasperatedly.

"Ok can we talk about me now?"

Byron chuckles as he studies the younger teen.

"When don't we talk about you?"

Maxine laughs as Jeremiah glares at Byron.

"Oh that remind me, Alex forgave me."

Maxine turns to Jeremiah surprised as she exchanges glances with Byron.

"Really she did?"

Jeremiah suddenly becomes very interested in a spot on the floor.

"Um well technically she broke up with me but I think that means she forgave me."

Maxine raises her eyebrow at him. Her friends were really strange.

"Shouldn't you kids be in class?"

All three turn around to see coach Viola Mitchell glaring holes into all of them. Jeremiah instinctively raises his hands as she approaches them.

"Had to go to the bathroom ma'am."

Viola glares at him as she points in the opposite direction.

"Bathroom's that way ."

Jeremiah grins as he lazily salutes them all before walking the way she was pointing. He smiles at Byron and Maxine to ensure them that they would talk about this later. Viola then turns her glare to Byron who simply raises his hands as he walks away probably to his gym class. Maxine watches him walk away before she turns around to see her mom still glaring at her.

"Hey come on I just got back which means I need a slip from the principal's office."

Viola smiles at her daughter.

"Well ok then, you should go to the office. And since I have nothing to do I can make sure you get there. Wouldn't want you to get distracted by your friends."

Maxine rolls her eyes, out of sight of her mom, as she starts walking to the office with her mom following her. She felt like she was back in elementary school.

Finn hurries up to get to the choir room. He really has to stop being late to glee club. He walks in and is about to apologize for being late again when he pauses. He almost wants to turn back around and try again because who are these kids. Monica and Brandi were currently sitting on the floor laughing at the scene in front of them. Victoria and Alex were sitting on the piano laughing along with the other girls but moving their bodies along to the music. Fred, Camilla, Maxine and Byron were on opposite sides of the room cheering on the four boys in the middle who were apparently having a dance off. He walks in to see Shawn doing a front flip before he smirks at Phil who does a move Finn had seen Mike do a few times. Chad then does a few dance moves before Jeremiah goes after him. It takes Finn a few minutes to realize they were all also singing to the music playing, having been momentarily stunned at this show by his class.

(Superhero- Simon Curtis)

(Chad)Anybody could be  
Anybody could be  
Anybody could be

Shawn places a foot on the bottom step and looks at Chad who's by the piano and nods. Finn watches as Shawn does a back flip while Chad slides to him on his knees. Finn watches anxiously as Shawn barely avoids Chad's head before landing on his feet while Chad stops right before he hits the steps. Shawn grabs Chad's hand and pulls him up as they turn to the freshmen.

(Shawn) Rip it off, show the symbol on your chest  
Said come and show the world  
Who you really are  
(Jeremiah) It's not enough to be better than the rest  
Gotta take it to the top  
And make yourself a superstar

Jeremiah literally rolls up his sleeves before doing a handstand popping back up on his feet and doing two back flips

(Phil)You don't need them to believe in you  
Get your mission on lock and see it through  
You've got all the power you need in you, power you need in you, power you need in you

Phil performs a few break dancing moves that Finn is not sure the names of.

(All 4)We can change the whole world  
Gonna take it over  
Gonna start it over  
Don't you know what we could be?  
A new beginning  
Fight until we're winning  
Tell me that you're in it

Chad smirks as he looks behind him and sees Camilla before he grabs her and starts dancing  
(All) Don't you wanna be  
A superhero  
A superhero  
A superhero  
Don't you wanna be  
A superhero  
A superhero  
A superhero  
Anybody could be

Shawn, not one to be outdone flips over to Victoria and pulls her off the piano but not before she grabs Alex and takes her down with her

(Brandi) Oh, ah, oh, ah, oh, ah, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, ah, oh, ah, oh, ah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

(Chad and Shawn)We can change the whole world  
Gonna take it over  
Gonna start it over  
Don't you know what we could be?  
A new beginning  
Fight until we're winning  
Tell me that you're in it

Finn keeps his place leaning on the doorwell as the rest of the group joins in none of them noticing him

(Jeremiah)Don't you wanna be  
A superhero  
A superhero  
A superhero  
Don't you wanna be  
A superhero  
A superhero  
A superhero  
Anybody could be

(All)We can change the whole world  
Gonna take it over  
Gonna start it over  
Don't you know what we could be?  
A new beginning  
Fight until we're winning  
Tell me that you're in it

Monica is the first one to notice him after a twirl from Shawn has her going in that direction.

"Oh hey Mr.H."

The rest of the class turns to look at him, half of them wearing sheepish grins while the other half are still laughing as they all go back to their seats.

"Sup Mr. H," Shawn grins, "Sorry we got bored."

Finn nods as he steps in the room and takes a look at all of them.

"I can see that. How did that happen?"

All the kids look to each other until Victoria rolls her eyes.

"Well technically we were all sitting here patiently," Finn notices that she puts emphasis on patently and glares at Shawn. "And talking about songs we wanted to sing when these guys started arguing about who was the best dancer."

"I still say I'm the best." Shawn interjects causing Victoria to glare at him.

"That was never proven." Jeremiah shoots back as Maxine slaps his chest.

"Anyways Shawn got his pride hurt so he decided to prove that he was the best dancer and so it kind of devolved from there."

Finn nods although he still was confused on one aspect of the impromptu performance.

"And the song?"

Shawn and Camilla both groan simultaneously.

"Chad just discovered the song this week." Camilla starts.

"Which means both me and her have also been forced to listen to it all week too." Shawn finishes with a smirk,

Chad turns around to glare at his two best friends. "I hate you both."

Shawn turns to him and pretends to be wounded. " Oh no, what will we do now?"

Chad shakes his head as he turns away, the hint of a smile on his face.

Finn raises his hand to get their attention, an idea formulating in his mind. He did want to give them more freedom in the songs they picked, so to get them more involved in the class.

"Alright then let's stick to superheroes. I want you all to go home and find a song that has something to do with heroes. It could be superheroes or just heroes. But just have fun with it," He looks up at the clock and sees that they still have time left. "Alright so unless someone has something prepared take the rest of the class and think of what you want to sing. And remember I get the information for sectionals next week so think about songs we can sing."

He nods at the class who immediately divide up into groups or solo while he sits on his chair and looks over sheet music.

"So you forgave them?"

Alex rolls her eyes behind Victoria's back. This was their third conversation since it happened and still Victoria couldn't believe it.

"Yes I forgave them."

Victoria turns to her as they arrive at Alex's locker while she studies her.

"And why?"

Alex shrugs as she opens her locker.

"Because I wanted to and plus it was getting super awkward."

Victoria nods as she leans against the locker next to her.

"Alright fair enough I suppose but you know I would have pushed it some more and made them beg."

Alex rolls her eyes as she laughs.

"You're evil."

Finally getting her locker open she pauses as a piece of paper starts falling to the floor. She catches it and sees it's a note with a pile of comic books attached. _ Figured you might need some inspiration._ Alex looks up and sees what she thinks is Jeremiah's retreating form disappear around the corner. Smiling she stuffs the items in her bag and look back at Victoria who raises her eyebrow at her. She shakes her head as Victoria looks back down the hall. Even though she can't see Jeremiah she has a pretty good idea of what happened. Smiling she turns back to Alex and wiggles her eyebrows.

"Don't you have class?" Alex asks trying to sound angry and not like she was about to start laughing. Victoria raises her hands and starts walking away smiling.

"See you at cheerio practice?"

Alex nods and Victoria turns around and starts walking to class laughing at the girl she had started to consider a best friend in recent years.

If anyone asked, Byron McCarthy most certainly did not make a habit of skipping class. Especially if you asked his father who had gone to great lengths to drill the importance of education into his two sons. And technically Byron had only skipped like three classes since the beginning of the school year. Also if anyone was keeping track this time he technically wasn't skipping. He had simply asked his Spanish teacher, Mr. Martinez if he could go to the bathroom and ended up taking a detour to the field. Besides with the amount of time he had studied with Nate when he took the class in high school he was pretty much fluent in Spanish. Not that he would let Mr. Martinez know that fact.

"You know those things can kill you right?"

Fred Johnston really needed a better place to go and hide out during his free periods. All he asks for is 5 minutes of peace and quiet. Is that too much in this miserable school? He turns, ready to yell at Shawn or Chad who invariably were ditching class and decided to bug him but pauses as he sees who the voice belongs too. He takes the cigarette out of his mouth and moves it around his fingers.

"Good thing I don't smoke them then. I just like playing with them." He throws the cigarette onto the ground and winces internally. That was the last one in his pack. He looks at Byron who remains stone-faced as if he doubts him.

"You know I hear gum works just as well. Or a toothpick."

Fred just shrugs as he leans back into the bleacher, his head almost touching the seat above him. He closes his eyes as if he is sunbathing on a beach in California instead of sitting on bleachers in Ohio. His curls fall onto his face as the sun hits them, changing their color from almost black to light brown, not that Byron is staring at him like that at all. Not that it would matter as Fred Robertson was probably one of the straightest guys in the whole school. Byron sighs as he goes to sit down on the row underneath Fred. Fred opens his eyes and stares at Byron for a minute.

"I take it that talk with your dad didn't go so well?"

Byron sighs as he fiddles with his fingers. He hadn't told anyone besides Fred about the issues at home with his dad and he wasn't exactly sure why he had told Fred.

" It went as well as any other conversation I had with my dad, he pretended to listen to me I pretended to listen to him and then I got up and left soon as I could." Byron looks at Fred and sighs. "You know sometimes I'm gay. I mean he hasn't said anything but I have a feeling he's hoping that I'll still marry a nice girl and have kids. Like Nate will."

Fred nods as he turns his body to him/.

"I mean there's always adoption." He coughs as he looks around the field. "Need me to give you a ride home tonight?"

Byron shakes his head as he looks around the field.

"Nah I should be fine." He looks around the field before he picks up his bag. "Anyway I should head back to Spanish before Mr. Martinez sends out a search party."

Fred nods as he watches Byron walk back in the building. He drops his head against the bleacher and groans. His crush was not going away. But Fred refused to let it become a problem. He was not going to let Byron become a pawn in Marshall's game against Fred

(Hero- Sterling Knight)

(Fred)I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You wanna go (yeah)

I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You wanna hear, but...

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity  
I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah, I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?  
Then I'll be your hero  
Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?  
Then I'll be your hero

Searching high and low  
Trying every road  
But if I see your face  
How will I know? (yeah)

I put my trust in fate  
That you will come my way  
And if it's right  
It's undeniable, yeah

Fred turns his head to see Coach Evans staring at him with his eyebrows raised. He raises his hands in surrender.

"It's my free period."

Coach Evans cocks his head but seems to believe him as he shakes his head and chuckles before walking away. Fred grins as he leans back against the bleachers. At least Coach Evans seemed to like him better than Marshall and Grant.

"Alright bye." Phil hangs up the phone and runs a hand through his face. His mom had got the phone for him when he started the school year and it was really coming in handy especially when it came to his family matters. He currently lived with his parents as well as had a grandma in a assisted living facility. A grandma that he really wanted to see. Now he just needed a plan. There was a good chance his mom wouldn't drive him there so he needed another way of getting there. The place wasn't too far from school so. He turns before setting his eyes on the one person he wants to talk to.

Jeremiah whistles to himself as he gets his papers out of his locker. He had made a playlist of every song that had the word hero in it and was currently listening to them all in case inspiration hit him. He closes his locker door and jumps back in surprise at Phil standing next to him.

"Ok seriously you people have to stop doing that." Jeremiah grumbles as Phil just smirks at him.

Jeremiah leans down to collect all the papers that he dropped while Phil leans against the locker watching him. Jeremiah stands back up, takes his headphones off and raises an eyebrow at Phil as if to ask him what he wants

"So you know I was thinking. About what Alex said, she might have a point about us being friends. I mean we are in glee club together and we're both freshmen. We kinda have to stick together. So what do you say, friends?' He sticks his hand out apprehensively. Jeremiah thinks for a minute and shrugs before shaking his hand.

"Great. Also I need you to cover for me for tomorrows afternoon's glee club. I have a family thing I need to do" He smiles before patting him on the shoulder and walking away. Jeremiah blinks and stares after him because was everyone at this school so weird. He shakes his head and slings his backpack back over his shoulder before he spots Maxine bouncing her way over to him and groans.

"You look happy."

Maxine smiles at him as if someone had just told her the secrets of the universe.

"Terrence just kissed me."

Jeremiah raises his eyebrows and nods.

"Yeah I suppose that would do that." He then turns to look at her and furrows his eyebrows. "Wait how? I'm pretty sure your mom has spies in every inch of this school."

Maxine shrugs as she leans against the locker and Jeremiah comes to terms with the fact that he might never leave this area.

"My mom can't control what I do." She then waves a hand in the air. "Anyways not important. Have you picked out a song to do this week for glee?"

Jeremiah shakes his head and Maxine's smile gets bigger. "Ok perfect that means that you can sing a duet with me."

Jeremiah looks at her questioningly. "Wait I thought you were singing that Mariah Carey song?'

Maxine purses her lips as she momentarily comes down from her high.

"Ok first of all never refer to a Mariah Carey song as that Mariah Carey song. And second of all I'll sing that another time. Now come I want to work on this song so It'll be better than whatever song Byron does."

She grabs his hand and drags him to what he thinks is the choir room. He debates telling her Byron is singing Everyday Hero by Smash Mouth having texted him to ask him for help with the music in order to turn it into a more Byron song. Jeremiah had just suggested slowing it down and performing an acoustic version. However he decided against telling her fairly certain that nothing would stop Maxine.

Finn grimaces as he takes a sip from his coffee mug. No matter how many times he tried to drink it him and black coffee did not mix. He sighs as he gets up to grab some sugar and cream at the same time Sam walks into the teacher lounge and nods and smiles at Finn who smiles back at him. Sam grabs his own coffee as they both sit down at the table. Sam takes a sip from his mug as he studies Finn.

"So how are your classes going?"

Finn nods.

"They're going good. How about you? How do you like teaching PE?"

Sam chuckles and shakes his head. This was his first year coaching PE after having completed his degree at The Ohio State University at Lima.

"It's been fun. It's a lot different than just being at football practice. But I'm enjoying it." He takes a sip before setting it on the table. "Oh hey I ran into two of your kids earlier Fred and I think his name is Byron, by the field. They weren't doing anything but figured you should know."

Finn nods as he takes another sip of his coffee. "Alright thanks for the headsup." He shifts in his seat which catches Sam's eye.

"Hey dude you doing okay?" Sam's eyebrows crease in worry as Finn just nods and waves him off. "Yeah I'm fine just thinking about stuff."

"Like?" Sam prods causing Finn to meet his eyes and Sam nods. "Your crash."

Finn nods and sighs as he remembers the car crash he was involved in a few years ago and the coma he was put in subsequently. The crash had caused him to miss the last semester of Sam, Blaine, Artie and Tina's senior year and the last competitions for the New Directions for five years. He shook those thoughts out of his head and pulled out some papers he wanted to get a head start in grading. He looks up and sees Sam looking at him expectantly.

"Just with glee club coming back I've been thinking of that more and plus with the theme of glee club being heroes this week I'm just thinking of the doctors and nurses that helped me. Like my mom."

Sam nods before pushing his mug away and standing up. He goes to retrieve his guitar that he stashed away after Sue left. "Well we are former glee club. So why don't we sing about it."

Finn chuckles as Sam sits on the table and starts strumming.

(My Hero- Foo fighters)

(Sam) Too alarming now to talk about  
Take your pictures down and shake it out  
Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
Use that evidence, race it around

(Both)There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary

(Finn)Don't the best of them bleed it out  
While the rest of them peter out  
Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
Use that evidence, race it around

There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary

(Both)Kudos, my hero  
Leaving all the mess  
You know my hero  
The one that's on

(Both)There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary  
There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary

Sam and Finn look up to see David Martinez, the Spanish teacher watching them. Both laugh as Sam finishes strumming and David just shakes his head at them. He stares at Finn for what feels like forever before sighing.

"You know, your kids are much more behaved than you guys were. And they don't interrupt my classes with their songs."

Finn just nods as Martinez leaves muttering something about glee and impromptu performances. Finn leans into Sam as he watches him leave.

"When did they become my kids?" He whispers as if almost scared Martinez would hear him and come back.

"I think the moment you said, I'm going to get the glee club back." Sam laughs as he hops off the table. "Anyways I got to get ready for my next class. Talk to you later?"

Finn nods as they fist bump and Sam leaves the room.

Maxine lies down on her bed as she adjusts her phone, straddling it between her shoulder and ear, to get more comfortable.

"So you and Phil made up?"

"Yep." Jeremiah replies, his phone on speaker as he looks through his closet for shirts to wear to school. "You think Mrs. Henderson would be mad if I wore my Stephen King shirt to school?"

Maxine laughs about their English teacher and her disdain for modern literature and horror stories. "I think she might make you debate the merits of King's writing in class."

Jeremiah nods, even though he knows she can't see him and puts it back in his closet as he keeps looking for shirts. "How'd she even become an English teacher at a high school again?"

Maxine shakes her head."Don't ask me. I asked my mom and all she said was that 'that woman should never have been allowed to run a school', so I'm not sure what she was talking about."

Jeremiah laughs as he finds a t-shirt to wear to school the next day." So I believe I was promised some Terrance news after I let you pick the song we were singing for Glee."

Maxine chuckles as she gets up and makes sure her door is closed before sitting back on her bed.

"Oh don't act like you don't like the song. And there's nothing to tell, he pulled me aside after class, asked me to go out another date and kissed me," She pulls the phone away from her ear as Jeremiah blows a raspberry. "Ok wow I seriously need a friend that's a girl."

Jeremiah laughs as he lies back down on his bed. "Yes you do and you need to set me up with them."

Maxine shakes her head as she puts her phone on speaker to get her school bag. "Uh uh. No way, I am not setting you up with anyone. I can now barely talk to Alex in class and in the hallways. But since you're so interested what color nail polish do you think I should wear for my date?" She smirks as she hears Jeremiah groan.

"I'm hanging up now."

Maxine laughs as that was what she expected him to do.

"Alright bye, see you tomorrow."

She hangs up as she hears a knock on her door.

"Yeah?"

Her mom pokes her head in her door and smiles. At home Viola Mitchell was nothing like Coach Mitchell who prowled the halls of McKinley making sure her girls and her daughter stayed out of trouble and used an iron fist with her cheerios if need be. In her house she was the mother who always lent a helping hand and an ear to her daughter if she needed it.

"Hey kiddo, I'm going to order out for dinner. What do you feel like, Italian or Chinese?"

Maxine thinks about this for a minute. "Umm Italian I guess." Then because she knows what this means most of the time. "Dad's not coming for dinner?"

Viola tilts her head sympathetically.

"No I'm sorry, he's busy in the office. Be downstairs in half hour, it'll probably be here by then."

Maxine nods and waits for her mom to leave before collapsing in her bed. When they first moved to Lima both her parents had told her that this would be a great opportunity because this meant that they would have more time to spend with her. Her mom was always busy with her cheerleaders and her dad had mostly done pro bono work in the civil field for his last law firms so neither spent much time at home. However even though she saw her mom more because they were at the same school, her dad was as busy as ever staying at his office late every week. She honestly had no faith that he would make it to her glee club competitions or even that he knew she was in glee club.

(Heroes- Alesso)

(Maxine)We could hide away in daylight  
We go undercover, wait out the sun  
Got a secret side in plain sight  
Where the streets are empty, that's where we run

Everyday people do everyday things but I  
Can't be one of them  
(Jeremiah)I know you hear me now, we are a different kind  
We can do anything

(Both)We could be heroes  
We could be heroes, me and you  
We could be heroes  
We could be heroes, me and you  
We could be

(Maxine)Anybody's got the power  
They don't see it cause they don't understand  
Spin around and round for hours  
You and me, we got the world in our hands

Jeremiah plays with his younger brother to make sure he doesn't get in the ay of his mom and dinner.  
(Jeremiah)Everyday people do everyday things but I  
Can't be one of them  
I know you hear me now, we are a different kind  
We can do anything

(Both)We could be heroes  
We could be heroes, me and you  
We could be heroes  
We could be heroes, me and you  
We could be

We could be heroes  
We could be heroes  
Me and you...  
We could be  
Both are now in front of glee club singing the song

(Maxine)All we're looking for is love and a little light  
Love and a little light  
(Jeremiah)(We could be)  
(Maxine)All we're looking for is love and a little light  
Love and a little light

(Both)We could be heroes  
We could be heroes  
Me and you...  
We could be

Both finish the song and look around the classroom as Finn claps for them and heads back to the front of the classroom. Phil catches Jeremiah's eye and nods. Jeremiah nods back and claps Phil' shoulder on his way back to his seat.

After Shawn surprised no one and performed Waiting For Superman by Daughtry and Victoria surprised half the class by singing Everyday Hero by Dolly Patron, Finn dismissed class with the rest of the performances going later that day or on Thursday.

The remaining school day was probably one of the longest of Phil's life but the minute the final bell rings, he was one of the first ones out the door. He had argued with his parents the entire day yesterday and they had finally agreed to let him go with the understanding that his mom would pick him up promptly in an hour. So grabbing his bike he biked the two miles to The Springs of Lima, the facility where his grandma was living. He smiles at the women at the front desk before he finds the one nurse he knows.

"Hey Phil long time no see." Nurse Charlotte Wilder had been working at the facility as long as Phil's grandma had been there so he knew her well.

"Yeah, been busy with school." Phil shrugs as he looks around. Charlotte laughs as she indicates with her finger he should follow her.

"Come on she's out back."

Phil nods as he follows her. "So how is she?"

Charlotte sighs as they get to the doors. "Well her condition isn't deteriorating as fast as we thought so that is good. She still obviously can't do many things by herself and most days she has trouble remembering most things."

Phil nods as he sighs. His grandmother had been diagnosed with moderately severe Alzheimer's disease a year ago and that was when they had decided to put her in the nursing home. Charlotte touches his shoulder before walking off to check on her other patients. He takes a deep breath to clam himself before he steps outside into the yard. He sees his grandma sitting on a bench and walks over and sits down across from her.

"Hey grandma." His grandmother looks at him and for a second he thinks that she recognizes him.

"Adrian? You've come to visit me again?"

Phil lets a ghost of a smile appear on his face. His parents had always told that he looked like his granddad but he never realized how much until his grandmother had started thinking he was in. Not wanting to dwell on it he instead reaches over and grabs her hand.

"How are you?"

The rest of the visit was full of his grandma telling him stories from the nursing home and also from her childhood, which she apparently also thought was recent. Phil smiles as the grandmother he remembers comes back to him.

(Hero- Enrique Iglesias)

Let me be your hero

Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back?  
Would you cry if you saw me crying?  
Would you save my soul tonight?

Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this.  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie? Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care. You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you, oh, yeah.

Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
Well, I don't care. You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain, oh, yeah.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

(I can be your hero, baby)  
I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

His mom soon texted him that she was there and so a bit regretfully he left, promising his grandmother that he would be back over the weekend. He knew that he would as his dad didn't have work so his family was all coming together.

Byron lies down on the big stage that is in the auditorium. Maxine sitting down next to him "Remind me again why we're here?"

Chad glares at him from his position on the side of the stage as he tries to plan out the performance.

"I told you, Coach Evans said that the most fun they had in Glee was the performances they did in the auditorium so we're trying to recreate those." He glances at Shawn, who is currently lying upside down in one of the chairs and Camilla who is sprawled across several chairs her head on Shawn's chest. "You two feel like helping me?"

"Nope." Camilla answers her eyes closed. Chad had woke her up early to help with this inane plan so she was currently trying to make up for lost sleep

Shawn chuckles as he lifts his head up just enough to ensure that it doesn't hit the ground.

"This was your idea dude. So good luck."

Chad shakes his head at them and is about to respond when Jeremiah and Phil enter the auditorium.

"He's coming." Jeremiah say breathless as they had hurried from the choir room to the auditorium to make sure they got there before Finn.

A flurry of movement follows as everyone gets up, most reluctantly, to get up on the stage as Chad had drilled into them for the last two days through texts and between classes.

Finn walks in the auditorium and blinks as he sees all of his students up on the stage. He knew they would be as Jeremiah had told him before he ran off but he was still surprised.

"Hey what's going on?"

Fred steps forward having been designated group lead on this. "Well we decided that the right way to finish this week's assignment was with a group number. Which we have on good authority was a favorite of you guys.

(Superheroes- The Script)

(Shawn)All her life she has seen  
All the meanest side of me  
(Camilla)They took away the prophet's dream for a profit on the street

(Jeremiah)Now she's stronger than you know  
A heart of steel starts to grow

(Chad)All his life he's been told  
He'll be nothing when he's old  
(Victoria)All the kicks and all the blows  
He won't ever let it show

(Maxine)'Cause he's stronger than you know  
A heart of steel starts to grow

(Fred)When you've been fighting for it all your life  
(Brandi)You've been struggling to make things right  
That's how a superhero learns to fly

(Jeremiah and Byron)Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power

(Byron)When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been working every day and night  
That's how a superhero learns to fly

Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power

(Monica)All the hurt, all the lies  
All the tears that they cry  
When the moment is just right  
You see fire in their eyes

(Phil)'Cause he's stronger than you know  
A heart of steel starts to grow

(Alex)When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been struggling to make things right  
That's how a superhero learns to fly

(Chad and Shawn)Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power

(AllWhen you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been working every day and night  
That's how a superhero learns to fly

Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power

(Shawn)Power, power, power, power, power  
Power, power, power, power

(Fred)Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power

Finn smiles as he watches his club perform on the stage. He guesses Martinez was right, these were his kids like he knew his classmates were to Mr. Schuester. Now he had to make sure he didn't let them down.

Finn gets home late that night still on a buzz from that performance by the glee club. He drops his stuff on the couch as he heads to his kitchen to make himself some food. His phone rings and he searches his pockets before realizing that he left it on the couch. Grabbing it he quickly answered it before it could stop ringing.

"Hello."

"Hey Finn." Rachel Berry's voice came across the speakers and he found himself smiling. This was long overdue. Between Rachel's auditions and his classes they hadn't had a chance to talk.

"Hey Rach. How are you? How's New York?" He asks as he sits down and tries to make himself comfortable.

" New York's good. Listen I called because I wanted you to be the first one I told."

Something about the tone of her voice makes him straighten himself out.

"Umm alright. What's going on? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything's fine. Better than fine actually." He could hear the smile break out on her face.

"I got the part. I'm going to be Glinda in Wicked."


End file.
